Luck run out?
by She-Ninja
Summary: She is found,near dead,with no memories. Kael'Thas acts a bit odd around her, but owes her his life. With no name, and a knack for both trouble and fighting, she is forced to barge her way into the lives of her peoples worst enemies. Interesting and odd.
1. Chptr 1

It was all I could do to simply struggle, my breathing harsh as I fought for precious air. My hand scrabbled feebly out, a pathetic motion, but I could do no more. I tried to open my eyes, but they were sealed shut with dried blood and other fluids. I lay still for I don't know how long, simply trying to rest enough to move. When I had dozed and awoken five times, I weakly lifted my hand to my eyes, and picked at them.

My right eye opened first, and I had to shut it quickly again to keep from blinding myself. After having them closed for what, hours? Days? It could have been a week and I wouldn't have known. I could wait a few more moments.

When I finally could open them both without pain, I had to rest again, my strength close to naught. I inspected my surroundings, trying to remember my own fecking name.

I was in a shadowy glade, a clearing. I furrowed my brows, and concentrated. I thought I had fallen close to town…

I was struck with unbearable pain. Every inch of me burned, like thousands of flames licking my skin in a horribly disgustingly _loving_ manner. A thousand knives dug into the flesh of my entire body. I writhed, the suffering going on without any means of stopping. I lost myself, screaming and screaming, my nerves being ripped out from me one by one…

The torture was cut off, like the end of a rope falling from view. I panted, the action causing my throat to burn from screams.

I slightly turned my head, trying to focus on the figure hunched on the other side of the clearing. Whatever it was, it was panting, and obviously in pain. When it came into clear focus, I whimpered slightly, before gaining control.

An undead, not of the Horde, leaned on their hand that was clutching the ground, shaking from magic use. I recognized it as a Pain Vessel, one of that damn Arthas' favorites. They could torture a person for weeks, months, years…holding them in the brink of death. I waited for it to get up and finish, too terrified to even register that it would only stop for one reason, and one reason alone.

It ran out of power.

At first, I was delighted, thinking I could kill it. A few moments later my head caught up and I remembered I was on the brink of death as is.

It struggled to a standing position, and looked at me, laughing a very, very, _very_ disturbing laugh. It was fake. All of it. The creature before me had no brain, could only do the commands and actions Arthas gave it. It was sickening, because Arthas taught it to laugh solely so it could terrify its victims.

But I was smart. I knew it had no power left to torture me endlessly. I was feeling quite triumphant, when it pulled a sword from its side.

My stomach sank, and I turned and pulled myself along the ground, knowing it was useless, but trying to run anyway. When I reached my left arm out, I nearly passed out from a pain in my ribs. Forgetting the monster in my state, I curled around the wound, hissing like a primal animal. I pulled my right hand away, to see blood run between my fingers, spilling to the bright grass below. It trickled slowly, oh so slowly down the blades, staining them murderously. I watched it drip from my side, loosing myself to some black that was enveloping my mind. My eyes drooped against my will, and I shook my head, reaching out my blood covered hand to scrabble for purchase on the blood soaked ground, driven by my instincts, my very _primal_ instincts at the moment, to get away.

That terrible laughter sounded again, and I cringed against my will, slumping to press my face into the grass, inhaling, however shaky that was, the earthy smell that I loved.

I rolled to my back, staring resignedly to the canopy of leaves and braches high above me. The colors swirled, mixtures of blues, greens, lime, turquoise, and some slight browns. I passed in and out of consciousness, my exhaustion striking me harder than fear.

The wretchedness of the situation hit me, and I had to hold back laughter of my own as I realized just how royally _fucked_ I was.

I heard it approaching, the uneven sounds of its foot falls ominous in my ears. I pressed a hand to my side, wincing as the foot falls came closer. Warm liquid was still trickling down my arm from the wound. I closed my eyes, pressing them tight to try to keep back tears…

-_A day born. Sparkling turquoise chuckled happily under the new suns stare, sending off flashes of silver that only the ocean could give. The fiery orb in the sky glowed warmly, covering the land in a loving embrace, everything it touched feeling confidence in a new day. I laughed in pure ecstasy, turning to look into his smiling, loving blue eyes-_

I snapped my eyes open, a small amount of energy found within me. I slid slowly away, finding the edge of the clearing closer than I thought. Something cold and sharp touched my hand. I looked down to it, and somehow recognized my dagger. It was made for cutting herbs and cloths, a womanly blade, but a blade none the less. I curled my fingers around it, still moving to the foresty undergrowth only a foot or so away.

Something moved in the trees to the monsters left, something snake like. My eyes slowly trailed that way, barely able to see anything more than a few yards away.

The creature came on, ignoring the sound or not hearing it. I finally reached the trees, but the monster was too close to not see me.

Suddenly a snakelike abomination erupted from the trees next to the undead. It opened its mouth and was about to scream, but the snake things deep blue blade severed its head like a knife through butter. The snake thingy –Naga, I realized when my brain caught up- paused in the clearing, and looked around, searching for any more of the things. I held my breath in, trying to become invisible.

Another naga joined the first. They were large, probably taller then me, and covered with steel hard scales. Their bottoms from waist down were snake, their tails tipped with an arrowhead like shape that was razor sharp. Their shoulders and chests were broad, almost impossibly broad. Their faces were sharp, and their cheeks prominent. They looked almost like elves, except for the fish like frills that protruded like fans from their faces back, creating a headdress look. They were a light sea color, more green than blue. Dangerous looking blue black blades were resting in their large hands comfortably. They looked like proud people; their heads held high and shoulders straight.

A third naga emerged. This one was a darker blue color, bigger than the other two. My mouth popped open in awe. I had not the energy to feel fear as the at least ten foot tall naga looked over the two seven foot ones like they were nothing. His blade was larger, blacker, but caught blue in shafts of light. His headdress was all black. He was a gorgeous creature, and I could never fear something to majestic.

They said something in their snake language. I was so shocked I didn't even try to understand. They looked around again, and moved back into the trees, silent.

I scrambled to a crawling position, my body moving numbly. I was going to feel this later, I knew. I trailed slowly towards a town; at least I thought it was a town. Was it my town? I half hoped the naga had gone there and killed the evil.

My thoughts left me as I moved slowly. I set myself into some other place, conserving energy.

When I next looked around, I was at the edge of two small lakes, the trees stopping next to me. I flopped against one, taking silent deep breathes.

Across the lake nearest were the naga. I watched them solemnly, not daring to say anything. A she-naga was with them now. She had four arms, and black, braided hair. A bow was held in one bottom hand, the top two were set on her hips. They now spoke in Common, but I only caught some of the words, and they meant nothing to me. I eventually dozed off, not caring that I could die in my little sleep.

I started awake, my hand on the blade that I couldn't recognize. I looked to where the naga were, and jolted back, gasping.

Five Blood Elves stood with them. One stood with the huge naga and the she-naga, and the others were mingled with the two naga.

The four Blood Elves that were setting about making camp looked like replicas of each other at this distance. They had the same blood red armor and blades. Their helms were the same hawk like shape.

But the fifth stood out. His blonde hair fluttered in the light breeze, a small circlet with large jewels the only covering for his head he had. His tall pale ears separated his hair over broad shoulders, showing the strong shoulder guards he wore. His armor was red as well, but seemed _different_. A sword was at his side, and he rested one gloved hand on the hilt comfortably. Even from here I could see his bright green eyes looking at the huge naga.

"And you say it was just walking towards trees with a sword raised?" He asked the large naga. I tensed at his voice, for it held no malice, but was quite formal.

It nodded. "Yes." It replied, its 's's were slightly drawn out, its tongue accenting the consonant. "I figured something was wrong, for it would not have so viciously been walking, unless it had a target and no magic left.

"What would be out there?" The she-naga asked the elf. "Why would it be so driven to attack? Why would something still be alive enough out there to pose a threat?"

"I do not know, Lady Vashj." He replied, holding his chin in thought. "But if it posed a threat to Arthas, it poses great threat to us." He signaled the blood elves. "We must find it and possibly kill it."

It took me a moment to process this and to realize that they were talking about me.

"In any case, did you recognize any of the bodies in town?" the blood elf began walking away, the naga slithering after.

"Well, we found bodies of those close to someone you might know…"

Their voices faded as they moved away, and I started shaking, fear beginning to hit me. I shook my head, and quickly stopped, realizing that caused serious pain. What could I possibly do? They were hunting me. The thought of those deadly blades biting into my flesh made me shudder, my last view of life the face of a majestic naga…

I had to hide. I had to run. I had to fight. I had to do something to live.

I slipped back into the shadows of the trees, moving slowly around the lake. Once on the other side, I moved away, towards the smoke clouds that rose above the trees, towards something I didn't want to find.

I splashed a bit more water on my face, making sure all of the blood was off. I paused, closing my eyes and breathing slowly, trying to not loose control.

I had found the town. I had found it, but it was not the town I had known. This place was desecrated, unrecognizable as the once beautiful place I had known it to be. I found no one still alive. Dead were strewn everywhere, and I moved past it all as quickly as my wounds would let me.

When I found the healers store, I took as many bandages I could, and struggled to a quick moving stream, putting myself back together as best I could. My side was the worst, several ribs showing, the bleeding seemingly nonstop. I wrapped it thoroughly, but by the time I had fixed everything, I was dizzy from blood loss. I was going to die, I realized, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I looked into the blue waters, tears falling freely from my eyes. They stung and bit as they moved over the many small cuts on my face. The dagger at my side looked friendly, and I pondered killing myself.

"No…" I whispered, the small sound almost silent from my voice being so raw.

Slowly, I picked myself up, and, leaning on a walking stick I found, I limped off into the trees, my only hope finding those naga.

I hadn't taken two steps into the fertile trees when I heard the all too familiar uneven footsteps of an undead. I froze against my will, memories coming back to me full force. I turned to face it, but fell over with fear and pain when I saw not one but ten of them. There were several Pain Vessels, and many other of Arthas' creatures. They looked at me for a long while, and I pulled out my dagger, ready to go down fighting.

As if on cue, the naga and Blood Elves stormed from the trees behind me, running around me and attacking the undead with ferocity. I was stunned, my muscles locked.

"Who are you?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around, and looked up at the Blood Elf without a helm. He was staring at me incredulously, his green eyes bright, his hand with a blade falling to his side. I got a very good look at him, and blinked several times in shock. His broad chest rose and fell evenly, his strong arms flexing and relaxing. He watched me, examining me as closely as I him.

Something moved quickly behind him, and I reacted instantly.

"Look out!" I cried, and flung my dagger at the undead that was slicing at his back.

The dagger struck home in the monsters forehead, and when the blood elf looked behind him, he only saw the creature fall over backwards with a loud thump.

After a moment where we were both shocked and trying to process what had just happened, he turned and looked at me more surprised –if possible- than before.

"You just…" he trailed off, clearly confused. I too, was wondering what had just happened.

"She saved you, Prince." I heard a deep snake like voice say behind me. I suddenly noted that the sounds of battle had died from my ears. I turned, and saw the huge naga leaning over to me. The last thing I remembered before fainting was the naga scooping me up in his arms, and sliding smoothly through the trees.


	2. Chptr 2

When I came too, I saw a blood elf with its brow furrowed leaning over me. A green haze filled my vision, and I blinked. Something probed my side, and I twitched, letting out a quiet whimper.

The "Prince" was next to me in an instant, his eyes hard.

"What is your name?" He asked me, ignoring the other elf. I looked the other one over, noting the priestly robes.

"I…" I trailed off, looking back at the prince. He scowled, and leaned closer to me.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. For a moment something flickered through his steely eyes, and I tried to read it.

"You are a prince." I said instantly. I stopped, suddenly thinking that over. He was. I could tell by the way he was holding himself, the way he spoke, how he looked over the dead and dying as if they were nothing in his conquest to save his own.

He frowned and watched me closely. I held his gaze for a moment, but looked away to figure out my surroundings. I was in a tent, and it was lightly furnished; A small pad that I was on, a pillow for the priest to kneel on, and a short chair for the prince. I looked down at myself, and started. I wasn't wearing anything under the light blankets. They were separated at my ribs, so the healer could work, but enough of my chest was showing that I was a little embarrassed. This was a _prince_ sitting next to me!

"So, you don't know your name?" he asked, and I looked back at him, holding back a blush.

"No."

His eyes softened, and he touched my cheek.

"You are Ruara." He said quietly. "At least, that is what you are to me." He looked at me for a moment longer, before suddenly standing. "He will name you otherwise though, I'm sure." And with a last look, he swept out the door.

The healer continued on as if nothing happened, lost in his magics. I lay still for a while, before asking "Who was that?"

He started a bit, blinking surprised. "That was Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He is the king of the blood elves since his father's death five years past."

I sat for a moment in silence, before he cast me into sleep to finish the healing.

I exited my tent two days later, the healer helping me walk. He refused to give me his name, and so it was quite the awkward situation in my tent.

Kael'Thas sat next to a fire, talking with Lady Vashj and the huge naga. Looking at him then, with my head clear, he looked like a dragon, proud in the light of the setting sun.

Their talk stopped abruptly when I came into view, and they all turned to look at me. I squirmed under their watch, and my priest set me down in a chair next to Kael'Thas.

"My prince," he began, bowing elegantly in his robes, "she heals well and fast. In a few days time she will be able to heal on her own."

Kael'Thas looked me over once, then turned to the naga male. "Well, she is your charge Zichrad. What now?"

The male naga I assumed was Zichrad, and he turned to look at me with deep, intelligent eyes. They were so blue they seemed black, but gave off some fatherly feel.

"And how do you feel, little elf?" He asked, his voice as deep and rumbly as a cascade of boulders.

I paused, thinking it over. "Better. Much better. Your priest has done well in his magics." I gave the man a small bow, before turning back to Zichrad.

I set one hand on the other, and looked down. I was wearing a flowing dress of light blue color. It accented my deep turquoise skin, and I fiddled with the edge of my sleeve.

"Why am I here?" I asked suddenly, looking up at the naga. He gave a small smile, and looked at Lady Vashj.

"My Lady," he said.

I looked at her, and received a very cold gaze. I shuddered. Up until now, I thought they were being very friendly and nice to me. Lady Vashj was something else.

"You are here," she began, her voice icy, "because you got off a lucky shot and saved Prince Kael." She flicked a braid over her shoulder. "And now you owe Zichrad for taking you in. I however," she glared at me openly, and I dared not look away, "have no reason to associate with you, stupid Night Elf. Neither do the rest of my naga." And with that she rose smoothly and slid away to what I supposed was her tent.

I sat, embarrassed, before Zichrad spoke up. "Do not think my Lady's anger towards you is personal." He said smoothly. "She hates all Night Elves, and anyone she sees poses a threat." He too rose and moved to a smaller tent next to Vashj's.

Leaving me with Kael'Thas.

I watched the fire, as if deep in thought. Though more or less I was avoiding talking to him.

My kind hated his kind from the moment our ancestors parted ways. He undoubtedly hated me more than Lady Vashj did, and I conveniently forgot about his name for me. He sat in stony silence, staring at what I did not know, but not looking at me.

"You did save my life." He said, his voice soft. Softer than I had ever heard it, or expected to. I turned and looked at him.

His shoulders were not as straight and serious, his hands loosely clasped in front of him. His elbows rested on his knees. His head bowed slightly. All in all he looked slightly undone.

But when he noticed me looking, he stiffened, becoming the cold prince once more.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, voice cold and distant. I liked his warm voice much better. I wonder if he ever spoke to anyone that way…

"Why should I have let you die? You have done nothing to me that would earn death." I shrugged, but winced when I pulled hard on my wounds.

He studied me carefully, brows furrowed. He was confused. I was used to that. Night Elves are known for having a stick up their ass. But it's not like blood elves are much better.

When things started going a little wonky, I placed a hand inconspicuously on my side. I felt warmth, and I pulled my hand away, again seeing blood dripping through my fingers. I quickly looked at Kael'Thas, but he didn't seem to notice. I put my hand back and applied pressure.

"So I suppose you have not the anger towards my kind?" He asked, looking into my eyes. It took me a moment to come up with an answer.

"Not with your kind as a whole. The ones who think it is ok to kill all of my kind for no reason other than anger of old, then yes. But, if many of your kind had a more…peaceful view, I am sure our two people would get along." I tried to smile at him, but stopped when it turned into a grimace. "Much of the younger Night Elves are ready to forgive, and to form new friendships and alliances…" I started to slump a little in my seat. "The rest of society call the new age ones stupid…"

I shook my head, but when I stopped the world didn't. I blinked rapidly, but darkness was beginning to swallow me.

"Ruara?!?" Kael'Thas cried, and his face swam into my vision. He called for someone, but I passed out when his warm hands pulled me into his hold.

When I came to again I was getting mighty tired of passing out. The familiar face of the priest was over my side again, and I was not wearing anything but blankets.

Again.

Loud voices carried through the light walls of my tent, and I frowned. I noticed the priest getting more frustrated, and when I made a questioning sound and motioned the door, he stormed out the flap.

"For the love of the Light!" he cried. I half smiled to myself. "A healer cannot hear himself mutter the words of magic in that tent! Whatever my lords and lady has to discuss, can it not be taken somewhere else or sometime else?!"

The voices quieted, but I could hear them when I tried.

"We have to leave Kael!" Lady Vashj told the Prince icily. "I do not know why we linger here. What Scourge came by was killed, and we have the supplies that he asked for-"

"We are waiting for her." Kael'Thas cut in. As much as Lady Vashj called him plain Kael, he was Kael'Thas to me, until he said otherwise. "We can leave when she is better."

"Oh for the love of- Just kill her and be done with it!" She cried, voice rising. I heard the priest try to shush her, but she swatted him away. He entered my tent in a huff, clearly angry.

"She saved my life." Kael'Thas countered. "I am honor bound to repay that. And…you know…"

The lady said something in snake, something unpleasant.

"Why in the name of Azshara would you save her?!?" She screeched at Zichrad. I felt a pang of anger at her tone to my savior.

"She is a Night Elf! You never liked them before!!"

"I never hated them either, my Lady."

"Well maybe I didn't tell you enough of how her kind loves killing yours!" She spat angrily. Now I was definitely angry. My people never killed naga unless they attacked us. We viewed them as deformed night elves.

Now Kael'Thas spoke up. "Lady, perhaps you are wrong. From what I have heard, the more recent ages of night elves are more peaceful. The alliance and the Horde have not fought a large war in a long time-"

"Oh don't you go soft on me as well!" she interrupted.

"My Lady, I do not see her as a threat. She is very peaceful. We could use a night elf with us. At least let us have him decide."

Silence.

"Fine." Vashj quipped acidly. "But when he kills her, I want you two to watch!" and she slid away, knowing she was outnumbered.

The priest calmed down, his hands becoming gentler. I stared at the canvas above me, thoughts running through my head faster than I could keep up. Chief of them was very important.

Who was 'He' that they spoke of?

Kael'Thas entered the tent a few moments later, his eyes worried. I blinked. How did I know his eyes were worried?

"What is it?" I asked him quietly.

He sat slowly in his chair, and pressed his face into his hands. I was horribly tempted to reach out and touch his knee.

"Vashj has very old memories." He said suddenly, surprising me. I listened intently. "She was alive when Azshara ruled the night elves. She remembers being cast out, but not that it was her doing that was her downfall. She remembers the torture she went through when she was mutated by the power of the Well. She remembers all, but mostly she remembers Azshara. Azshara and her lustful power." Kael'Thas did not move, simply sighed. Slowly he lifted his head and looked into my eyes. "Tyrande turned down Azshara when offered her to become her handmaiden, and Vashj has harbored hatred for Tyrande ever since, thinking she was posing a threat to her favor of Azshara. When Tyrande became the sole leader of the night elf government, Vashj began to hate the entire race of night elves; not only were they what she once was, but they put Tyrande in the holy place that Azshara had once." He half smiled. "Vashj now sees you as a threat. Her lust for power is harsh and strong."

I sat for a moment, taking this in. "But…" I started, looking into his eyes. "I have to desire to become a leader. Nor do I wish to throw her from power."

His eyes turned heated, and I felt my cheeks warm. "You are not only threatening her station, but you are threatening her place as being one who her people lust after." His eyes sparked something in me. "Azshara cared most about her people…wanting her, as you might say. She let her people fight over her affection, and did not stop it when the combatants were hurt." He looked down, then back up at me in a way that made me squirm. "Vashj aspires to be much like Azshara."

I still stared, only now it was at the door. I could not bear his eyes any longer. "I still see how I could pose any sort of threat." I looked down at my scantily clad body. "I am no beauty."

Kael'Thas shifted, and from the corner of my eye I saw him look over my body.

"She doesn't think that." He replied heatedly. Then he whispered, "Why am I even telling you this?"

The priest stood quite suddenly, and unrolled his sleeves. "She should heal that up after the other injuries." He said, and set about gathering his tools of magic. Kael'Thas and I sat in silence, him watching me and me looking at my hands. When the priest left, Kael'Thas shifted and looked harder at me.

"Your name." He said. I looked up quickly to him. His eyes were no longer heated. When I gave him a confused look, he softened. "You still don't remember?"

"No, Prince Kael'Thas."

He looked slightly shocked, but I only shrugged. "I think I must have been hit on the head-"

"My name…" he murmured. I paused, shifting my blankets so they better covered me. It was becoming dark, and it was getting colder.

"How much of your life do you remember?" He asked, leaning forward slightly, eyes alight with interest.

I furrowed my brow, trying to think-

-_cool water splashing over my body. I laughed, splashing water back at him. He cried out in mock anger, diving at me. I let the cool pebbles under my feet slide towards him, and he lost his footing, falling face first into the chuckling water. I leapt and grabbed a green vine, swinging into the pool a little down the stream. He lunged after me, but kept falling on his face for the pebbles. Cool air whipping my damp hair, euphoria as I flew, and then the shock as I plunged into the depths of the water. When I surfaced, I turned and got sight of him coming up beside me to pull me into his arms lovingly-_

Gasping, I threw myself violently from the memory.

"Nothing!" I heatedly whispered, clenching my fists and pressing my eyes tight to not cry.

"Ruara?"

His voice once more shocked me. I forgot this was Kael'Thas. I turned away and curled around my wound, trying to hold back sobs.

We sat in silence, and he finally stood. I waited, hoping he would say something, but he left without a word.

I fell into what I hoped would be a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chptr 3

The next time I woke it was morning. It was the first time that had happened in a while, I was told when my healer walked in.

When he set about examining my wound, he frowned.

"Hmm…" he said, and stood.

I was surprised. "Something wrong?"

He didn't look at me, but ruffled through his things.

"Lady, have you any bad memories? Undergone some sort of traumatizing event?"

I jolted from this, and grew slightly upset. Had Kael'Thas told him something?

"No." I replied curtly. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, but finally set back on his pillow.

"Are you sure? That is the only reason you would not recover as expected."

I sighed. "I cannot remember much."

He nodded. "You had a mighty blow to the head. I was surprised your skull was not harmed." He stroked his beardless chin in thought. "Have you lost long term memories or short?"

I thought for a minute. "A little of both, in fact, everything."

"And you don't remember your name."

"No."

He sat for a moment, stewing on that.

"What is the most recent thing you remember?"

I instantly thought of Kael'Thas. Then I realized he meant before I came to in the clearing.

"I don't know…" I said truthfully. He only looked at me. "Everything merges together. I remember bits and pieces of my life…"  
"Understandably." He stood. "Lady, I think somebody has done a poor job of erasing your memories."

I froze.

"I am going to get Kael'Thas, do you need anything? To drink or eat?"

"Water, please." I responded, mind going elsewhere.

Who would want to erase my memories?

A few moments later Kael'Thas entered my tent, Zichrad in tow, with the healer bringing up the rear.

"You don't remember anything?" Kael'Thas asked instantly. "What do you remember?"

I lay still, trying to keep calm. Somebody erased my memories. Somebody erased my memories on purpose. Somebody erased my memories on purpose and did a crappy job of it.

Unfortunately for me, Lady Vashj entered the tent a moment later.

"Who cares for the whelp!" She cried. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

Zichrad looked at me, then turned and exited the tent, touching Vashj's arm as he passed. She didn't move, simply glared at me.

"Kael!" He frowned, and turned to her.

"You have no authority over me, Vashj."

She gasped, and tried to pout. "But Kael…"

"Go away Vashj. You hate night elves, so I don't want you in her tent."

Vashj screwed up her face, and glared at me. If looks could kill, I would have been a little bit of black soot. Then, with as much dignity as she had, she slid angrily away. I imagine that if she had legs and feet, she would have stormed.

"You say you think someone erased her memories?" Kael'Thas asked the priest as if Vashj had not just made a show of herself.

"Yes." The healer replied, handing me my water. I took a sip and set it aside. "They added a good sized hit to her head to make it seem as though the memory loss wasn't the purpose, but it would either take away long term or short term memories. As it is, she has bits of her life that she remembers, and bits she doesn't."

"So we know what they did, how they did it, and who they did it to, but we don't know when, why or who did it."

That lost me. I stared blankly at Kael'Thas.

"Uh, correct." The priest replied.

"I have a question." I said, suddenly bold. Something about this whole situation was rubbing me the wrong way.

Kael'Thas looked over at me, his green eyes unreadable. "Yes?"

"Why do you even care?" I snapped. Ok, so maybe I wasn't entirely mad at him. Maybe it was a little unfair to take my anger out on him just because I was injured and not free to move about.

Kael'Thas simply looked at me for a moment, before saying, "I don't. But if someone thought that they needed to wipe your memories, I want to know why. The Scourge were intent on destroying that entire village. Something is rattling Arthas, and I want to know what." He paused. "It might have something to do with who you are."

I felt some odd emotion in me, and glared at him. "So once I'm healthy you are just going to let me go?"

He raised an eyebrow, giving me an incredulous look. "Of course not. If you are a threat to Arthas, we are going to use you."

I got so upset over this, that I started huffing to the point where the healer had to ask Kael'Thas to leave.

"Is he always so…so…so…"

"So infuriating?"

"Yes!"

"I think he only is to you." He looked away. "Night elves never have been our friends."

I narrowed my eyes and set back into my small bed, upset.

"Maybe as a race we aren't allies, but individually I really don't feel any anger to you. You personally, actually, have been very nice to me. I never thought anything negative of the blood elves."

He looked out the open flap for a moment, before smiling and turning to me.

"You know," he said, eyes sparkling, "I can't say I ever thought about night elves, other than 'Wow, their skin is blue!'"

I smiled slowly back, and he held out a hand.

"Givious." He said with a short bow.

"I am…uhm…" I trailed off, and he laughed.

"I understand. You have lost your memory." And we shared a good chuckle. For the next hour or so, we sat and talked, and before we knew it, we were laughing and acting like the best buddies. When a gong sounded lightly, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you wish to join me for dinner, my Lady?" He asked. I laughed.

"Am I up to it?"

He smiled and laid a cool hand on my ribs. His eyes fluttered closed, and a green aura surrounded his hand. When he removed it, he nodded.

"It shouldn't tear. The skin tissues are much more healed." He rose and went to a small chest in the corner, removing a long, white dress. He brought it over next to me, and winked.

"I'll be waiting outside." He exited and shut the flap.

Slowly, I rose, feeling my bones pop as they began to move. I stretched fully, feeling only a slight tightness in my side. Grinning happily, I did a few stretches, making myself limber. When I was fully mobile, I slipped into the dress, and looked down at myself.

"Good enough." I murmured, and exited my tent.

Givious was waiting outside, and he blinked a few times at me. I stood a little uncomfortable under his stare, and seeing this he smiled.

"Sorry, just used to seeing you without clothes on."

I was shocked for a moment, but recovered and swatted his arm lightly. He laughed, and hooked his arm through mine, leading me through the camp to the mess tent.

The camp grew while I was out. A plethora of tents had risen, and the original tents –Mine, Kael'Thas, Zichrad, and Vashj's- were at the safest point, next to the lakes. We had to walk through a majority of the tents, following a little path.

The tents themselves were works of art; their high silver poles topped with crimson. Elegant designs adorned their canvas sides.

Occupants were exiting the tents as we passed, some naga and some blood elf. They all stared at me, and whispered when they thought I didn't see. I raised my head, and bore past them.

"Most of these Blood Elves have never seen a Night Elf on friendly terms." Givious whispered to me. "You should try to make a good impression."

He held the flap of the mess tent for me, and I stepped inside.

A long table was set in the center of the tent, and Kael'Thas sat at its head. On one side sat Vashj, and Zichrad next to her. They were talking in heated voiced, and I could sense the tension in the air. On Kael'Thas' other side sat a few empty spaces, and Givious strode towards them, seating me next to Kael'Thas.

I settled in neatly, and examined the food selections. There was too much meat for my liking, but I served myself some beef broth, and I picked out several fruits.

Givious tried to continue entertaining me, but I wanted to hear stories of Silvermoon City, and although his parents were from there, he had spent most of his life with Kael'Thas.

Suddenly curious, I looked over to what Zichrad was eating. I realized how little I knew of the naga, and was a little shocked to see him eating fruits mostly, and a fish.

He saw me looking, and smiled. "What did you expect us to eat?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. "We enjoy fish, but the taste of fruit will always be enjoyable to us."

I nodded, but that only opened up a barrage of new questions. Where do they sleep? Do they even need to? Can they breathe water? Can they climb trees? Is their tail long enough for a weapon? How do they keep their scales clean? Are there any more female naga?

Zichrad laughed at my spiking curiosity, but Vashj scowled.

"You need not know of our lives, stupid Night Elf." She spat, before turning back to Kael'Thas.

I ignored her, my eyes trying to tell Zichrad to continue on, to answer my questions and sate my starving curiosity.

But Zichrad quieted and looked down at his food, suddenly glum. I turned to Givious for an answer, but he only shrugged.

I caught sight of another naga on Givious' other side, and leaned around to speak with him.

"Are the naga a matriarchal society?" I asked, trying to be polite as possible. He stared at me for a moment.

"Yes, Lady Night Elf." He said slowly. "Aren't the Night Elves?"

I paused, thinking on this. "Right now we are. But we chose and elect leaders. At one point, Tyrande and her mate lead us, so it isn't limited to one person."

His eyes grew bright with curiosity, and he was about to ask more when Vashj snapped out.

"Do not speak of that witch!" She cried at me. I turned and looked at her. She shot daggers at me, her eyes fiery with rage. "She has no reason to be spoken about at my table!"

"It was a political question." I replied coolly. "It had nothing to do with the Lady personally."

Vashj glared. "She is no lady. She had two men to her one. She is a whore."

My eye twitched involuntarily. "My Lady is honorable and righteous. She has only ever been true to herself, and to others around her."

"Do not speak of her! She is dirt! Two men, I tell you, a filthy druid and she turned Him down-"

"And what if a male had two women? Would he be a whore? Would he be dirt?"

"She is scum! Ugly wannabe of a mighty queen! Tyrande is a helpless figurehead for a useless, stuck up race!"

At this the entire table went silent. The naga were complied to follow their queen, but the Elves were a little put off. Night Elves were their cousins. Vashj had just insulted half of the table.

But she didn't notice. She only saw me, and her hatred was doubling in her eyes, taking her over.

"It would be wise to not speak of my beloved Lady that way." I said, and my own voice made me shocked. Everyone near me leaned slightly away, except for Givious. Kael'Thas looked intrigued, Zichrad looked worried, and Vashj looked…

Ecstatic?

"Is that a threat?" She hissed, her tone deadly.

I tensed. "You should hope it is not."

I was quite confused as to where my courage lay.

Vashj was slowly rising, her hand slipping to her bow. "A threat must be dealt with-"

"No." Kael'Thas spoke out, his voice crystalline and calm. I turned and looked at him, and his cool eyes washed over me.

"There will be no fight here. We will take this matter up with Him."

I still watched Vashj, weary.

Zichrad reached up and plucked her bow out of her hands, setting it a little ways away. He said something in their native tongue, and she glanced at him.

Givious suddenly stood. "My Lady." He said, wiping his hands. "Would you care to go for a walk with me this fine evening?"

I stared up at him, shocked. Private walks were something that was done by males courting females; at least, that was how it was for Night Elves.

By the look on Kael'Thas' and Zichrad's faces, it was the same for Blood Elves.

"Of course." I replied slowly. I picked out a few fruit to finish my meal with, and followed him out.

I felt eyes on me the whole way.

We walked out to the lakes, circling their shoreline. Givious asked me about what I knew of my parents, and of what schooling I have had.

"I don't remember much," I said, munching on a fruit, "all I know I don't even know I know." I paused in walking. "Does that make sense?"

He laughed. "Of course it does!" He turned and looked to the mess tent.

"Have you ever had fighting training?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, about to respond no, but I stopped. Somehow I couldn't say it.

"I don't know…" I replied finally. And it was the truth. I didn't.

"You looked like you could've taken Lady Vashj back there."

I simply shrugged, not knowing much myself.

When he saw I was feeling forlorn, he brought me back to my tent, and wished me goodnight.

"Goodnight Givious." I responded, and he left, snapping the tent flap closed.

I sighed and sank onto my small bed, looking at the springy grass in my tent. After resting for a few minutes, I stood and stripped off the dress, pulling on some light shorts and a shirt for sleeping. I was about to tap off my magical light, when Kael'Thas burst into my tent.

"Ruara," he said, and I saw lines cutting in his face. "Ruara, that was not wise."

I watched him tranquilly. "What was not wise?"

He sank into my offered chair, and rested his head in his hands. "You should not have threatened Vashj. Now she is intent on killing you."

"Oh posh. Zichrad won't let her."

"Zichrad has no say in it!" He snapped. Instead of becoming put off, I let his tone slide, knowing that he was merely stressed and tired. "Sorry," he said after a moment. He looked up into my eyes. "Just…" and he trailed off, gazing at me.

"Tired?" I offered.

He tipped his head, but shook it. "No."

"Stressed?"

"No…"

I was slightly confused, but instead of pressing on whatever emotion he was having, I changed the subject. "Why doesn't Zichrad have a say in anything? Isn't he her second in command?"

"Yes," he said after a moment, "he is. But the system is matriarchal. He has absolutely no power in any matter. He will follow her blindly, even if it is obviously in the wrong way."

I sighed, and settled onto my bed. "Well, I am not worried about her killing me-"

"Which worries me." Kael'Thas interrupted. "Not only could she kill you without a second's hesitation, but you are not the slightest bit worried. Don't you _care _that she could kill you?"

I shrugged. "I don't think she could."

Kael'Thas watched me a moment longer.

"Anything else?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He remained silent for a time more, but spoke a few moments later. "We are heading out tomorrow. Givious tells me you are ready to travel."

I nodded, feeling excited.

"It will be a couple of weeks on the roads, then we will teleport to the Portal."

I stilled, becoming confused.

"Then, you will meet Him."

And with a dramatic flurry of his robes, Kael'Thas Sunstrider exited my tent, leaving me perplexed.


	4. Chptr 4

Jostling again, I narrowed my eyes and tried to get more comfortable in the wagon. I had been placed there when camp had been made up, and had not been allowed out at all since. At first I went along, trying to be agreeable. When I realized that I was staying for a while, I pouted, trying to get more freedom. Now I was brooding.

"Stupid Vashj…" I murmured to myself, crossing my arms and trying to continue meditating. "Stupid, stupid Vashj…"

She had something to do with it, I knew, because it was Zichrad that put me in this be-damned wagon.

"It is for everyone's safety." He tried to explain, but I could see he didn't want to cage me up.

_Cage _me.

The word irked me to the point that my eye was threatening to twitch.

Nobody _cages _me…

I stood, shakily of course, but I was up. Wobbling over to the back of the wagon, I looked out. The sky was clear enough, meaning we would be marching for most of the day. From what I heard, we had lingered too long at Two Lakes, and now had to move as fast as possible.

The wagon behind mine held magical artifacts and other of the Blood Elves' things. In the one after that, spare weapons. I looked around, but didn't see any guards paying me attention.

Swiftly, and praying that I was going unseen, I leapt from the wagon, rolling as I hit the ground to the side. I was up and running, using the last of my momentum to carry me to the trees on the side of the road.

I leaned against the tree, waiting for the guards to call out that I was gone. After five minutes of waiting, I realized they didn't notice.

I was filled with adrenaline then. I was free! I peeked around the tree, panting in my excitement. They were moving off, not realizing I was gone.

Free!

I ran through the forest, easily keeping pace with the caravan. Every once and a while I leapt into a tree, and watched Kael'Thas go by, Vashj following closely.

The past week we had spent traveling, I spent most of my time with Kael'Thas. The man never tired my interest. I spoke with him whenever I could, about whatever I could. My conversations with him seemed endless and important. Somehow, I realized _he_ had become important. I mean, he was the rightful king of the blood elves, the last of his line. He was intelligent, cunning, witty, funny, handsome, masculine…

The sun was lowering on the sky, falling behind the tree line when I heard something odd in the wild. I paused before leaping from one tree to the other, my ears picking up more footsteps in the forest below.

Without a second thought, I took off, taking the treetops until I heard the footsteps more clearly.

I was so surprised when I realized what it was that I fell out of my tree, landing on the lush grass at its base.

Night elves were whispering through the land. The trees sang softly, always pleased by their presence.

After the initial shock, I was tempted to run to meet them, falling in to their loving embrace. But then I calculated, and saw they were heading straight for Kael'Thas and the caravan.

I froze, unexpectedly torn. Help my people, who love me before they know me, or help my friends, who are helpless and docile, wrongly being attacked.

Help Kael'Thas.

With a single breath, I made my decision, leaping back into the branches high above and quickly meeting up with where Kael'Thas was.

"Kael'Thas!" I shouted, leaping down from a loving tree to land before him. He stopped on his horse, completely shocked.

"How did you just-"

"What are you doing out of your wagon!" Vashj hissed, cutting off Kael'Thas. I ignored her.

"Kael'Thas! There are Night Elf sentinels heading straight for you! You must hurry!" I turned to the forest, trying to see if they were any closer.

"What do you mean?" Kael'Thas asked.

"There are sentinels! They are coming towards us! I saw them coming! Hurry! We must move!"

"Treacherous spy!" Vashj cried suddenly, surprising both me and Kael'Thas. I became still when she whipped out her bow, trying to gauge if I could make it out of this month alive.

"You led them to us!" she continued. I turned, slowly holding up my unarmed hands, trying to seem as non dangerous as possible.

"No, no I didn't. I don't want them to get Kael'Thas. Why would I come back and warn you if I was leading them to you?"

"Liar!" She drew an arrow. "You are leading us to them! Kael! I doubt there are any Night Elves in those woods! We should enter them now and hide from the army that would be waiting down the road to attack us!"

I paled, fearing he would listen to her. "No! Kael'Thas! The sentinels are in the woods! We must hurry! If we can get far enough ahead-" THUK! "-gh'uh!"

I was cut off when an arrow buried itself in my shoulder. I fell, gasping, to clutch the wound, someone roaring above me, and I heard some scrabbling noises. Gritting my teeth, I snapped the arrow off, leaving enough to pull it out later when I needed to.

Then, without any effort, I leapt away, into a tree, and hid behind a branch. Looking down, I watched as Zichrad came thundering out of the trees next to me, several naga as well surging forward. A few blood elves saw the building mob, and raced over.

At first, I though I was going to have a civil war on my hands. That was when I saw that Kael'Thas had leapt from horseback and grabbed Vashj's bow, causing her to miss and hit my shoulder. He grappled with her for a minute, while I leapt away, and finally got her bow away from her. She hissed at him and came after me again, drawing a small dagger. When she reached the base of my tree, Zichrad charged at her. She was only able to get two hands on the tree before he grabbed her dagger and middle, hauling her away while I leapt across the road to a tree closer to Kael'Thas. The naga were coming forward, pressing on their leader with both angry and sad hisses. She disappeared in a mass of scales, and I felt the danger of the situation lower.

The Blood Elves had run to Kael'Thas, a few going after his terrified horse. Kael'Thas was on his hands and knees in the dirt, and I leaned forward worriedly, wondering if he was hurt in any way. Givious was striding into the situation, throwing harsh words and thwacks with his staff like they were nothing, parting the crowds like waves.

He stood over Kael'Thas for a moment, before saying something to him in their language.

Kael'Thas snapped his head up, his eyes striking me full force. I wavered under his stare, slightly loosing myself in those green pools…

When I blinked, the ground was coming up to meet me. I jerked, flipping myself so I would land on my feet.

With the softest thump, I landed, hand from my uninjured shoulder flying out before me to stabilize myself. Silence fell over the crowd, and I paused, before standing slowly.

All eyes were on me. I blinked, and looked at Kael'Thas. He was still crouching on the ground, though now he didn't move a muscle.

His eyes were so emotional I almost believed I was dreaming. I saw so many feelings pass through them…Worry, anguish, fear, anger, terror, and…

Concern?

Before I could do anything, I fell forward, letting blackness consume me.

It hopefully had been only minutes before I was awake. I snapped my head up and looked around.

I was moving through the countryside at an alarming rate, things blurring past my face in streaks of browns and greens. I was a little more than slightly confused, but then my senses caught up.

I smelled horse, leather, and some warm smell that I enjoyed. I realized I was riding a horse, and we were a blur racing down the road.

I looked slightly behind me, and my heart jumped. Kael'Thas was leaning half over me, urging his horse on. His eyes were stony and somehow sad, still pouring depressing feelings from them. He looked desperate, his mouth pressed thin and jaw clenched.

"Kael'Thas…" I said, blinking. His name was rolling easier off of my tongue.

His eyes tore away from the road, and he stared into mine. Time passed or stopped, but I didn't notice. I tried to read all of the emotions, but couldn't keep up.

"Do not move." He whispered to me, and looked back to the road. I, too, looked ahead, clutching the bouncing saddle beneath us. He had to half reach around my waist to grasp the reigns.

We slowed as we neared a bridge, and turned to look behind us.

Far down the road, I saw the shapes of naga and elves running after us. They were ragged and a very long ways away.

"Ruara..."

I turned and looked at Kael'Thas.

A cut on his cheek suddenly caught my attention, and I searched him for further injuries. A slash on his arm, only through the leather coverings, and one on his thigh.

"Ruara…"

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare _ever_ scare me like that _ever_ again…"

I raised an eyebrow, and lifted my hand to touch where he was cut on his cheek.

Well, I tried anyway.

Having an arrow shaft in your arm tends to hamper that kind of activity.

I winced. "Ow…" and then I slipped sideways, out of the saddle.

"Ruara!" He jumped down and caught me as I slipped, lowering me to the ground.

"Damn Kael'Thas," I said, giving him what I hoped was a sarcastic look, "keep that up and somebody might think you cared or something."

He growled something incoherent, and turned his sharp face down the road.

"Hurry…" I heard him whisper.

He gathered me into his arms, grabbed the reigns to his mount, and started to stride across the bridge.

The roar of water filled my ears, and I leaned to watch a thunderous river tumble below us.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

He glanced down at me, before glaring at the far side of the bridge.

"Almost to safety."

Halfway across I heard the caravan thundering to meet us. I glanced back, trying to gauge how long until they reached us. But I was too tired.

"Kael'Thas…"

"Almost there…"

The caravan was surrounding us. Arms reached down and pulled me into a wagon. I clung to Kael'Thas, and he was thrown in as well.

I barely looked around me, noting that this was a nicer furnished wagon. It had a bed, and I small table. Kael'Thas crawled up onto the bed, and pulled me with him.

"Sleep." He whispered into my hair, so I did, the last thing I saw being Givious coming towards me with a worried look.


	5. Chptr 5

When I woke I was alone in the wagon, my legs tangled in the sheets. I looked at the roof, thinking of the day before, or at least, what I last remembered. Slowly, I splayed out a hand, feeling the empty bed beside me. It was still warm.

I stood from the loving bed, wrapping sheets around me as I hunted for some clothes. I found breeches, and a low cut tunic, obviously some over garment, but I threw it on anyways. Hurriedly, I leapt out the back of the small room, in time to see Kael'Thas enter our small makeshift encampment.

I made to follow him, jolting forward without much coordination. I skittered around another side of a wagon, seeing his crimson armor disappear around another.

Rolling my eyes, I followed, keeping up a pace that I hoped I could catch him at. We were behind a bunch of the wagons, the entire caravan had simply curled up around ours. Mine. His.

I shook my head and rid myself of the thoughts, and heard some murmuring voices, Kael'Thas one of them and he sounded strained. I broke into a slight run, more of a gallop really, and rounded the corner.

I stopped, trying to defy inertia as I backpedaled uselessly.

A bow was knocked and aimed at my heart, the arrow looking like doom itself. My entire vision was focused on that weapon, my hands flying up in a hopeless gesture of peace.

I froze as the string resumed its normal shape, the arrow speeding towards me. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and I blinked, shocked. Sounds faded from my ears. Slowly, I turned, moving out of the arrows path.

I was almost quick enough too.

The sounds of the camp returned full force, and I gasped as the arrow bit into my arm. I heard a voice cry out, but I ignored it, snapping the arrow off like I had the day before.

Which got me riled up.

"Dammit!" I yelled at the stunned blood elf. "What is with the world?! Why am I suddenly the target for every fucking attack?! Seriously! I have to have the worst luck in the world! Why don't you fucking shoot me in the head and get it over with?! This is, what, the fourth time I have been hit since I woke up?! Dammit!"

I turned and started storming past the blood elf, deaf to his profound apologies, intent on finding Kael'Thas, chewing him out, getting a horse, and finding Arthas so he could do me in.

"Ruara!" I whirled, getting my next rant ready, when the hit got to me, and I stumbled.

"Dammit Kael'Thas!" I cried, finally noticing he was standing nearby. He was running towards me, but I could hardly focus. "Are you trying to get me killed! I wouldn't be surprised! Maybe you are-" I stumbled, this time having to reach out my arm to catch myself. "-trying to-" the pain that blasted my arm made me falter, and I fell to my hand and knees. "-torture me! Bastards! I am going to-" I stood, rage taking over and dulling the pain, "-find that bitch Arthas-" I stumbled in a random direction, thoughts not fully developed on how I would find Arthas, "and fucking kill his frozen ass!"

By now Kael'Thas had gotten hold of me, and pulled me into his arms. I blinked, shocked at his show of emotion, and glanced around, noting we were alone.

"Ruara!" he cried, his voice muffled by my shoulder. I was still shaking with anger, but suddenly tears were pouring from my eyes. The pain- physical and mental- of the past days, weeks, month had caught up to me, and the fact that the King of the Blood Elves was hugging my frail body to his muscular one made me crack.

Kael'Thas lifted his head suddenly, and looked around. "Givious!" He shouted, but I doubt Givious, wherever he was, heard him. He looked back at me, staring deep into my eyes.

"I thought I told you to _never_ scare me again!" he said forcefully, giving me a little shake. I glared at him

"Scare you? Scare you?! Are you kidding!? I go everyday terrified that it will be my last, or that I will not wake come morn! Do not talk to me of being scared! Fer shal renor! I have half a mind to kill myself, shei rani! Feie natheri..." in my rage I started cursing and ranting in half night elf words.

"Ruara…" he murmured, and slumped, his energy gone. "Do not kill yourself. I still owe you my life."

"Keep it! Benthai naferioo! You already saved mine from that damn Vashj yesterday!"

He reached up and cupped my cheek, causing me to cut off my ranting. His hand was warm, his eyes soft.

"I still like having you around." He murmured. I couldn't really argue with that, other than a few grumblings I had about different races.

"Ruara, Ama'essor…" he smiled, his names for me pleasing him. "do you not know? Blood elves were once High elves, and Night elves before that."

I rolled my eyes, and caught sight of my arm.

It was a bloody mess. My shoulder wound was still slightly bloody, and my arm had been hit fairly high up. Blood ran thick down my arm, and the wound was black and ugly.

I crumpled, falling onto Kael'Thas' broad chest.

"Ruara?!" he asked worriedly. I simply groaned, exhausted.

He carefully swept me up in his arms, striding through the wagons back to his own in the center.

Some strange feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. I frowned, feeling strangely weak.

"Givious!" Kael'Thas called out, and I slumped a bit more in his hold.

I was passing in and out of consciousness, only knowing bits and pieces of what was going on.

"What…"

"…watch her arm…"

"…and quickly!"

"…what do you…"

"Ruara!" I was filled with a jolt of energy, magic probably, and gazed at Kael'Thas.

"Ruara whatever you do, do not fall asleep!"

"Why not?" I asked groggily.

"You could die." Givious told me, his voice strained.


	6. Chptr 6

I gave them a confused look, and Givious shivered.

"Ruara, do not fall asleep. Either you stay awake of your own free will or I will keep you awake!" Kael'Thas ground out.

"Why?"

"Your body is shutting down." Givious told me. "Physically, you cannot take this amount of stress. You never should have survived the first wounds, but I healed those and more. Now, I am running out of magic, and you are unconsciously running out of will."

I blinked slowly a few more times, furrowing my brow. I guess my arm was healed…

"I don't think I will be able to stay awake for more than a few days." I told them.

"Doesn't matter." Kael'Thas argued. "I am keeping you awake until-"

"Until when? Givious gets his magic back? I heal by myself? How long will that take? Days? Weeks? Months? How long do you think my body can stay awake before it crashes?"

Kael'Thas clenched his fists, his mouth pressed tight. The tension in the room was doubling by the second. I could cut it with a piece of hay. His eyes closed tightly and he peeled back his lips.

"I don't care how long it takes. I don't care if I have to drag your half dead body to Him myself. I don't care if I leave this caravan behind to make sure you are ok, by the Gods I will do it." He managed to ground out, his voice low and deadly. Givious stumbled slightly away, and I soon realized why.

A starburst of energy exploded from Kael'Thas. I tried to shield my eyes from its brilliance, but they were sensitive to light to begin with, and now I was blinded.

"Kael'Thas…" I grit, still shielding my blinded eyes. I heard Givious fall over and whimper under the kings Glory. I reached out a hand, and caught hold of Givious' shoulder.

Then the light was cut off. I blinked rapidly, trying to readjust my eyes.

I still felt Givious under my hold, his quakes making my heart burn. I reached out before me, through my blindness, through the laws and rules, through prejudices and countless millennia of hatred, through it all I reached…

And grasped a limp Kael'Thas, his Glory spent, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Givious slowly rose, albeit shakily, and rubbed his head.

"My liege," he stated quietly, "could you give a man a bit more warning?"

Kael'Thas chuckled hoarsely. "Sorry friend," his voice grated, "I never loose control like that normally."

"Of course." Givious replied, and leaned heavily on a chair. I too felt a little more than spent, as if his Glory had sucked some life out of me.

"That sure does spend a man, doesn't it." I heard Givious murmur. I smiled.

A large, shadowy shape moved at the back of the wagon, and Zichrad looked in.

"What are the happenings of this morning?" He asked, looking at us all baffled.

I turned my face to the wall, taking in a deep breath.

"Night elf shot, dying internally, Givious out of magic, lost control, tired." Kael'Thas informed him, rising and rubbing his face. "I think I need a strong drink…"

"Me as well…" Givious added, slumping onto the now empty bed.

Zichrad looked worriedly at me, and I gave him a small smile. "Only if I fall asleep."

"Then may I steal the Lady?" Zichrad asked. I leapt up, already at the back of the wagon when Kael'Thas responded.

"Until dinner. Don't let her fall asleep or I will hold you responsible."

"Don't worry Kael'Thas." I replied, getting plucked out of the wagon by the ten foot tall Naga. "I will be careful."

Zichrad laughed as he slithered away. "You two seem comfortable around each other." He told me. I smiled and leaned on his large head from my spot on his shoulder.

"Yea. I think we are friends now." I sighed and finger preened his frills, earning myself a deep rumble of pleasure.

"You are a good night elf." He told me, opening his frills to their full extent. "More should be as kind and open as you."

I glowed for a moment under the compliment, until we reached the forest.

A sudden thought hit me.

"Zichrad, how did Kael'Thas know to listen to me and not Vashj? I thought for sure that he would ignore me for his equal."

Zichrad slithered to a huge oak, settling me on a branch. "I was following you through the forest. You are quite the little, what's the human word…ninja? Yes. You are quite the ninja in the trees. I was close enough when you caught wind of the sentinels that I knew you had a choice; go to your people and your life you never knew, or save the people who don't deserve death." He looked at me, eyes shining. "I knew you would choose us, and yet I am happy that you decided to stay. It gives you much more freedom in our group." His liquid like eyes blinked. "After you passed out, I told Kael'Thas what had transpired in the trees, and he only smiled, telling me he knew you were true as well."

I blinked, and smiled back at him. "I didn't think I was so trusted."

He reached and grabbed thick branches near mine, hoisting himself up without any effort. His eyes were clouded with thoughts and memories, as if he was arguing with himself over what to say. Finally, he sighed, and said in a resigned voice "Well, you have to realize that Kael'Thas was helped by night elves, long ago. He has no real judgment for your people."

"He was?" He climbed higher than me, so I leapt up the braches to the top, and watched him climb smoothly, his enormous muscles rippling in the late morning light.

"Yes."

We looked out to the horizon, and I was suddenly reminiscent of one of my few memories.

"Please tell me the story Zichrad."

He turned and looked at me, his frills settled in a mantle on his head. He gave me a small smile, before closing his eyes and turning his broad face to the sun.

"When the last of his blood elves were leaving their old, broken and ravaged town, Tyrande Whisperwind, and Maiev Shadowsong came. Tyrande offered to help Kael protect his caravan to a river, and Maiev quickly added that in return Kael and his people would help track down and capture a…demon." Zichrad hissed quietly.

"Kael then agreed, and they made it to the river, but Tyrande fell while protecting their retreat over the last bridge. She was swept down the river, and lost along with a few of her warriors. Kael instantly wished to help rescue her, knowing that the woman lost downriver was a leader in the night elf society, but Maiev scorned him and demanded that he help her track down her charge. Maiev never liked Tyrande, for it was Tyrande who set her charge free in the first place. Kael grudgingly agreed, and followed Maiev, glancing over his shoulder for any sign of the Priestess."

He paused, watching me fascinatingly. He slowly reached out, gently touching my hair, brushing his huge fingers over the soft tresses. "Intriguing…"

"During the time they hunted for this charge, Kael began to not like Maiev. She was cold, bitter, harsh, and uncaring for any lives lost. It seemed to Kael as if the only thing she cared for was finding her lost prisoner. He had no room to judge though, and followed her silently."

"When they found the charge, they set up a small camp, building up their armies in preparation for an attack. It was then that Tyrande's lover, the mighty druid Malfurion Stormrage, or Shan'Do Stormrage to some, returned, warning them of some spell that was hurting the land. When he realized that his precious Tyrande was gone, Maiev took the chance, telling him she was ripped apart by the Scourge, knowing that the peaceful druid would become enraged. He did, and they struck at the prisoner, taking his entire forces with Kael's help."

"It was Malfurion's own brother that was the Warden Maiev's charge, and although he had known all along, he was more bitter to his brother than ever, giving no room for excuses. When his brother tried to explain, Malfurion roared of Tyrande's death because of him. Kael stepped in, noting that it would be premature to assume the Priestess was dead, she was simply lost to the river. Thus, the tables turned, and Malfurion cursed the Warden, allowing his brother to help find their lost love."

He bristled, straightening his shoulders and throwing out his frill. "At this time, I was working for the brother. His Third In Command, after Xert, who was after Vashj. Xert had fallen in battle, and Vashj was away. I was one of the last few to remain with his liege. It was I who found the shortcut to the Priestess, and helped defend her until we returned her to the druid."

"They shared a loving embrace, and it was there that my leaders heart broke at last, when he realized that his love only loved his brother. For he had shared his brothers love for the courageous elf, and had half hoped she would choose him. But alas, he had chosen a less respectable path than his honorable brother, and Tyrande fell for Malfurion."

"Since my lord had betrayed his master to help Tyrande and Malfurion, he had to run for his life. After explaining his plans to the other elves, he opened a portal to Outlands, and disappeared from Azeroth. Moments later, before the portal had time to close, Maiev, who had escaped from Malfurion's entrapment, came spitting in to the clearing, cursing and wielding her deadly blade, followed by those who shared her madness. She was a grim vision of death. Vengeance herself."

"At that time, Kael had returned to the humans, intending on helping with the war. Instead, they scoffed him and his elves, and gave them minute, ridiculous tasks. When the humans sent the poor elves to their death, Lady Vashj stepped in and aided them, asking nothing in return. I followed, and though I had once fought against the elves, I was now fighting with them. I was then second in command, proud follower of lady Vashj. The humans were outraged at the elves, and threw them into magic proof jail, where the elves began to wither away into nothing for their hunger of magic. Again, Vashj stepped in, releasing Kael and helping his people escape from the humans to Outlands, where my master saved his people from starvation. Now Kael is here for our leader, who dares not return to Azeroth, to get supplies that he requires, and pick up some extras that we don't necessarily need." He turned and smiled at me.

I simply looked over the forest, thinking over these new facts. Tyrande, my Queen, if you will, had helped Kael'Thas?

A dark shadow crossed the road we had turned off from, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Zichrad…?" He looked to where I pointed.

"What do your Elvin eyes see?"

The shadow darted back on the road, paused, and took off towards our camp.

"There." I whispered.

He froze beside me.

"Quickly." He commanded, beginning to climb down the tree. "We must return to camp."

I followed without hesitation, dropping from branch to branch. He waited for me at the bottom, and set me on his shoulder, before racing through the trees at high speeds.

"Who was it?" I whispered, barely over the roar of wind.

"Vengeance." Was all he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The caravan loomed into view through the trees, and a smaller shadow flickered next to us, about 50 yards away. I gasped a warning, and Zichrad burst into higher speed as a shadow arrow zipped where we once were.

"And that thing is…?" I asked, not attempting to lower my voice.

"Souls that fell before Vengeance and her wrath."

More arrows fell short as we ducked behind the wagons, Zichrad still zooming towards the center.

"Kael'Thas!" I cried out. His head poked around a corner. "We are under attack!"

"Look out!" he shouted in reply, and Zichrad grabbed me, pulling me to his huge chest before rolling across the ground. A round blade struck the earth in our wake.

Vashj rounded the corner behind Kael'Thas, her bow out and her forked tongue snapping from her mouth as she hissed angrily. She let fly her first arrow.

Kael'Thas turned and leapt into his wagon, and Zichrad threw me in as well. Givious sat on a cushion in the center, green magic seeping outward in a dome until it covered the whole wagon. I looked at Kael'Thas.

"He is protecting this wagon. You will stay here until I tell you to come out." He told me, donning his armor.

"So you just want me to sit around and do nothing?" I demanded, glaring.

"Exactly."

"Well no." I replied, turning and striding towards the wagon I remembered holding weapons and armor. "I will help-"

"No." Kael'Thas gripped my arm, and I turned to stare into his eyes. "You are too valuable. And, you are already dying. Stay until I come for you."

I threw his arm from mine. "And what if you do not come back? What am I to do then?" I stared defiantly into his eyes. "I will not wait for a man, any man." Proudly I lifted my chin, daring him to question me.

"Ruara, you stay out of trouble. You will not fall this day."

"Of course I won't. And neither will you."

He looked down and away, and I narrowed my eyes at him again.

"Stay here Ruara. Stay where it is safe." And he turned from me, his cloak arching out in a fan, an impressive exit.

"Kael'Thas…" I whispered, lowering my eyes in sadness.

"It's Kael, Ruara. Kael to those I care for."

I looked up, and he stood at the arch of the back of the wagon, his hair fluttering in the light breeze, calls of battle in the air. His cloak billowing around him, his armor bright red, courageous and proud. His emerald eyes piercing me, delving into my soul.

Before I knew it I had taken steps towards him, and he towards me. We paused, two steps away from each other, suddenly shy and unsure…

Then with one step each, we met, his hands gripping my waist in strong, warm grip, mine reaching up to wrap around his neck. We hugged tightly, pressing to one another as close as we could.

"Should we not meet again in this world, take this last of me with you, for this shall be my final thought before I pass on."

Tilting his head, he pressed his lips lightly to mine, for merely a moment. Zichrad called out for the Prince of Blood Elves some ways away. I pressed my cheek to his, whispering into his ear, "Ande'thoras-ethil. And we will meet again, Kael."

I peeled slowly from his warm hold, and he moved out the back, with one final glance over his shoulder.

As soon as he was out of sight, I went into a flurry of movement. I turned to the other side of the wagon, pulling off my shirt as I went. I flung that to my bed, and slipped off my shorts, completely ignoring Givious. Scrambling around the small room, I managed to find some longer pants, and yanked those on before taking a running start and leaping from this wagon to the one next to it, landing inside with a "Woooaaaaa-mmph!"

I glanced around, trying to find the armor for women. Most of the crates were cracked open, so I slid past them. Finally, at the back of the wagon, I found a smaller crate with female blood elf armor.

I paused, grimacing. This was it, wasn't it?

I ripped the lid off violently, and slowly pulled out the chest piece, awe struck.

It was smooth, sleek, and hardy. The crimson colored metal flashed in the noon sun, the gold lines that accented it sparkled. I slid it on over the only covering I had, my breastband, and gasped at the coolness. It quickly warmed to my temperature.

I twisted my body, checking the mobility. I moved as if I wore nothing.

Now I was eager, pulling out the plated pants next, which shone as much as the chest piece. I tied them snugly, and backed up, giving myself room. With a sharp battle cry, I kicked out as high as I could. The pants moved with me, as mobile as the shirt.

With each piece of armor that I donned, I stayed as mobile as the start, until I was decked out in crimson wear. As I moved to the next wagon, smiling foolishly, I caught sight of myself in a mirror.

My deep, velvety black hair contrasted to the armor, my circlet keeping it out of my eyes. I seemed more dangerous, my shoulder pieces looking like blades. My gloves were adorned with small knives, giving me a dangerous punch.

My eyes were set, and they shone their trademark blue at me until I turned away.

Without the smile, I continued, leaping from this wagon the same way I leapt from mine. The next, however, held weapons of all kinds. I found a bow, not as good as Vashj's, but still very impressive. I grabbed it and a few string wrapped in oil. Next I found a belt and some pouches, and I slipped it on, placing the strings and other helpful things into the small bags. A dagger, crimson handled with a deadly edge, caught my eye. As I slipped it onto my waist, the most glorious sword caught my eye.

It was simple, yet regal, its blade long, slightly curved, and hilt strong. With care I strapped that to my side, vowing to tend for it.

While I was leaving, I nearly stumbled over one of the blood elves trademark swords; two headed and dangerous. I grabbed that, and leapt out onto the ground, rolling as I went.

Chaos consumed me. Blood elves fighting next to naga let out various battle cries as they fought shadow archers. I watched as one of ours fell, and his spirit rose, shadowy and black, to fight his once kin.

With a feral roar, I dove into the battle, taking on three who were breaking the line and advancing towards the caravan. I swung the blood elf blade, taking two with a good hit. With a lightning fast return, I backhanded the third, who blasted backwards and hit the ground.

They all paused, before what shadow had been torn away re-grew, and I snarled.

"Andu-falah-dor! Die, undead fiends!" And I charged them, slicing my blade entirely through a shadow. The soul cried out, and burst, disappearing.

The other two stepped back, looking at me. I dove for the next, slicing it shoulder to waist. It too cried out and vanished.

The third was saying something, whispering. I neared it and froze.

"siisss…thruaa…shulaii…Night elf!" it screamed the last part, and I stumbled forward, severing its head from body.

"Damn it." I cursed, turning to the other elves. They fought hard, but were loosing. I looked for Kael, but could not see him.

I sprinted to Zichrad, wielding that deadly blade against an onslaught of shadows.

As I leapt for ones sneaking on his side, I cried out to him "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!"

He turned, and stared at me for a time, clearly shocked. After I cleanly killed the four, I turned and blocked the downswing of a shadow that was attacking the stunned Zichrad.

"Come now Zichrad, did you expect to see me sitting in the wagon, waiting for battle to be over?" with a complex twist, I removed the sword from the shadows hands, and stabbed it through the stomach. When it disappeared, Zichrad blinked.

"It takes me ten times as long to kill them." He told me. I shrugged, killing another.

"Try night elf battle cries." I told him, catching sight of Kael. "They seem to work better."

He nodded, and I leapt away, over the heads of many shadows, to reach a slight rise in the clearing. Here was Kael, in a one on one duel with the large shadow I had seen on the road.

Green smoke seemed to emanate from her, and her hair whipped the air like a blade. Kael blocked her next attack, twisting away and stabbing back.

"Tor ilisar'thera'nal!!" I cried again, and leapt at her, swinging my sword in a crescent moon half circle. The air shone light teal where my blade was, before striking her in the side. She cried out, her ethereal voice sending shivers down my spine. I quickly reversed the motion, hitting her with the mirror crescent moon attack. Again she cried out.

A black smokey ball, wreathed in fire, zoomed past me to strike her. She jolted backwards, swinging her blade to keep us back. I charged, blocking her wild swing and slicing at her shoulder.

Lightening fast, she blocked and twisted, bringing us hilt to hilt. I struggled, becoming overpowered by her surprising strength.

"_Leave this battle, Night Elf!"_ she screamed in that terrible voice. I cried out, my ears stinging, and she thrust my sword out of my hold, sending me to the ground.

Gasping, I lay, stunned. When she raised her blade, a serene look on her face, I rolled away, bringing out my bow. She was blasted with another fireball, from Kael, it appeared, and I managed to string the bow. Knocking an arrow, I grimly took aim.

"For all that is right in the world. For all that is good and honorable. For life and for true death. For love, for loss, for forgiveness, and for friendship."

I let the arrow fly with all of my pure feelings funneled into it. Kael shouted something, and the arrow took on a holy light.

It blasted into Vengeance, knocking her off her feet and into the air. I calmly shot a second arrow at her, the same holy vow guiding it.

She screamed, being torn apart in mid air.

"_You shall pay for your injustice, Night Elf! May you be damned!_"

And with that final curse, she exploded.

I heard wails and wild sheers behind me. Turning, I saw the smaller shadows fading away into nothingness, and the warriors cheered in joy.

"Ruara…"

I turned to Kael, resolute.

"Did I not tell you that I would not stand by?" I placed my bow over my shoulder and put my hands on my hips. "Have I proven that I am indeed a warrior of some kind?"

Kael was simply looking at me, his eyes hard, his face emotionless.

"You saved my life." He told me.

I yawned.

"It's easy to save."

I yawned again, my eyes drooping suddenly. I shook my head, trying to throw off my exhaustion. There was no _way_ I was making it a week without sleep.

"How far are we from the teleportation site?" I asked Kael, turning to look over the soldiers.

"A few days, maybe a week." He came towards me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"She will be back, won't she?" I asked him. The blood elves below were gathering their wounded, and I saw Givious entering the battle field, his green of magic weak as he tried to help.

"Yes. And she will be ever more angry, her hatred for you will rival that which she carries for my liege."

"Because I am her kind."

"Because she sees you as a traitor."

I looked down at my armor. "I look like a traitor to me as well."

He said nothing, and I sighed.

"You can keep that armor, and those weapons." He spoke out. I nodded, my hand brushing over the bow.

"I suppose I will be needing them."

"You used them well."

I shrugged, a hand straying to the beautiful sword at my side. Turning to look into his eyes, I smiled slightly.

"It just came to me."

At first, I wanted Kael to die, then she would go bonkers and return to Illidan, they would find a way to bring him back…but I couldn't do it. Then I wanted there to be a mega romance scene between Ruara and Kael, but phht. No. Its funny, really, I have been trying to think of a good name for Ruara, because Ruara actually means something, and it is personal for Kael. I guess I will have to just change her name later on. How lame…

I might actually just go back and do this story over. Meh. I don't know.

If you haven't already, you should read my stupid little short fic Captain dagger and Zarq. Its kinda adventurous, kinda funny, a little romantic, and completely ridiculous. Still working on that one, mainly because it amuses me. .


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, two chapters in one day. I know, but they are short.

-Disclaimer-

"Kael!"

Vashj slid up the hillside with incredible speed.

"What are you doing up here? Where did you fight?" she caught sight of me. "What's going on-" she took a double take, her eyes raking over my appearance.

"And where were you fighting, Vashj? I didn't see you down there." Kael raised a long blonde eyebrow.

Vashj reeled. "How could you accuse that of me?" she cried. "I have only ever fought and killed in battle! It is I who should be questioning you! As I recall, there were no shadows atop this hill. They came from the trees. What could you possibly be doing up here?"

"She killed Vengeance."

One of Vashj's braids twined into the air and snapped at a fly. I suddenly noticed that they were not, in fact, braids, but snakes! I fought hard to not recoil.

"You killed Vengeance?" Vashj asked Kael. I nonchalantly took a step back.

"No, she did." Now he outright pointed at me. I looked down and took another step back.

"Who did?" The edge of the hill was close now…

"_She _did!"

"The _Night Elf_?!" she screamed. Her voice was high and shrill.

"Yes!" Kael exclaimed.

Vashj whipped around to stare at me. I stood up taller and stared straight back into her beady eyes.

"With Kael's help." I corrected.

"There is no _way _she is wearing what I see she is wearing!" Vashj turned back to Kael.

"Have you completely gone insane from the magics?! She is wearing Blood Elf honor armor! Blood Elf!" Her hand flung up to point an accusatory finger at me.

"Are you blind?! Look at her skin! Her hair! Her face! Her eyes! Look at the way she stands! Look at her long limbs and shadowy appearance! She is a Night Elf you-"

"I _know_ Vashj!" Kael's voice was deadly. It held deep power and strength. I felt more than heard Blood Elves beginning to move towards the hill, naga close behind.

"She is a Night Elf. That is true. You seem unable to comprehend that she is not our enemy!"

Vashj reeled, her snakes hissing and biting the air.

"Not our enemy?" she asked, disbelieving. "I never thought I would see the day that the Prince- The King!- of Blood Elves – Blood Elves who were cast away from their now dark skinned cousins- would fall for a Night Elf!" her voice whipped through the air, and silence ensued.

After a few minutes of still air pregnant with tension, I spoke up.

"If there is so much argument over me, I could just leave."

My own voice pierced the air, but only for the silence. I held no malice for these crazy people.

Both of the leaders whipped around to stare at me.

"NO!" they shouted.

"Why would we let you go when you have knowledge of our whereabouts? You would run back to your little wispy friends and before tomorrow night we would be overrun with Night Elves!" I thought I saw a vein pulsing in Vashj's forehead.

Kael's hair raked the breeze as he stared at the two women. "She is not our _prisoner_!" Kael snapped at Vashj. "She is our companion! She fought for us today against her own kind." I cringed. His eyes turned to me and softened.

"This is ridiculous!" Vashj screeched, and balled her hands into fists. Turning, she scanned the crowd below.

"Zichrad! Throw her into the cage!" She yelled.

I saw Zichrad's large form slowly part the crowd.

Ascending towards me, my doom at his fingertips, I felt the edgings of fear. What could I do? If Vashj locked me up, guarded by Naga, there would be civil war over getting me out. But Zichrad would never refuse an order from his Matriarch!

With as little fear showing as I could manage, I held up my hand.

"No Zichrad!" I called to him. He paused. "Don't do it!"

All of the snakes atop Vashj's head screamed. Her eyes bulged from her head, her fangs glistened in the lowing light. Her red tongue darted out as she screamed, "By the will of the gracious and true Azshara, you will put that Night Elf to _death_!"

Several gasps answered this. I'm fairly certain Vashj was going right out of her mind.

"What?!?" Kael shouted, and stepped forward. "Vashj, that is out of line! She is not you're-"

"Kill her now Zichrad!! NOW!"

My eyes met Zichrad, and I was filled with utter sadness. The poor naga, so torn…

"Zichrad." I said calmly, bringing my other hand up and rotating my wrists so that they faced palm up. The sun was setting, and its rays licked the armor of many soldiers, all as tense as a taught string.

"Zichrad, I know you do not want to do this."

His hand tightened on his sword, his muscles bulged in his arm. Silhouetted by the sun, the grim vision of death bore towards me, driven by the will of his insane Matriarch.

He was closer now, and I had no time to consider what I was doing.

"Zichrad, listen to me!" I took a step back towards the top of the hill, above which I had destroyed Vengeance mere minutes ago.

"You do not want to do this! Think for a moment!" I cried desperately. His eyes were clouded, he moved as if mechanical. Vashj was twitching in excitement. The many other naga hissed in anxiety. I floundered for a reason why he should not do this.

"Think of my life, taken for no reason! You see I am not evil! I mean none of you harm! Think…think of the civil war that would take place at my death! You shouldn't! This is wrong! Just because…because…because your matriarch has gone bonkers!" The naga fell silent, but I blundered on desperately. "She wishes me dead because she thinks I am a threat to her position of power! But what none of you understand is I don't want that! She may keep her power! It is rightfully hers! I only wish for my life as my own!" He slowed, his eyes clearing. He looked confused. I fell to my knees. "Spare my life, Zichrad, you have no good reason to take it."

He stopped. Slowly, he turned, and spoke to his master. "Is…Is what she says true? Do you want her dead merely because…because…because she is pretty?"

"It isn't _only_ that, fool! She also has pure blood in her veins, you can smell that yourself-" but Zichrad was shaking his head. She had lost him. His heart was with honor, and she had tricked him.

"Was any of your reason because you thought she a threat to our lives?" Vashj stilled, eyes widening. Zichrad furrowed his brows. "Was it at all because she is of the opposing forces?" Vashj shrank back as Zichrad puffed himself up. The naga began hissing again, suddenly upset at their mistress.

"Of course, I mean…well…yes!" She rose again, staring at him. "My worry was for the lives of my people, of course-"

"You LIE!"

I had never heard a naga shout, in fact, I had never heard one raise its voice at all much. And Zichrad had the most deep, commanding, powerful voice I had heard of them all.

It was very painful to hear him shout. His tail thrashed the air. The naga all shook, their bodies quivering in anticipation.

"Zichrad, my word is law, I command you-"

"No."

I was not a naga. I was not even very educated in the ways of the naga. I had to be informed later that never, in all the years of the naga, had a male refused a direct order from Vashj. It was simply not done. Even so, I could tell some sort of revelation had taken place.

It took Vashj a few minutes to register what had just happened. Her mouth opened and closed, her eyes bulged. Zichrad even looked shocked.

For all that this was a naga political upturn, the blood elves stayed still, intent. I supposed they had been together for a time, and respected the naga enough to know this was important.

Kael was dumbstruck. He was looking between Vashj and Zichrad.

"Now…now you listen here…I…I command you…you to-" Vashj's voice was now feeble, barely loud enough that I could hear her.

Zichrad shook his head, eyes wide, "No." His head rose. "No." Each time he said it, his voice grew more powerful. Vashj shrank back.

The tension in the air was soothing, and Zichrads shoulders slumped slightly. It had taken all of him to merely refuse her order.

"Vashj," he began, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up, "we are no longer bound to your bidding. We will follow you as the blood elves follow Kael, with the freedom to add what we think to tactics."

But Vashj had stopped listening after the first sentences. Her gave turned to me, and blasted me with her wrath.

"You." The word burned the air. "This is entirely _your_ fault! I will _kill_ you!" She came at me, weapon drawn, filled with odium. I scrambled away feebly, terrified at the amount of loathing stored in one woman.

Zichrad came out of nowhere, grabbing Vashj and carrying her over his shoulder to the naga, farther and farther away until her screams were silenced.

Kael rubbed the side of his face, looking kind of lost. The blood elves gathered dispersed, returning to tents and such. When everything finally quieted down, I found my voice.

"I'm sorry."

Kael turned and stared at me. "What?"

"I said I am sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I did something wrong, and now I am apologizing-"

"No, I mean, why do you think you have done something wrong?"

He was starting to smile. I frowned.

"Didn't I make Zichrad throw Vashj from her seat of power?"

He chuckled and walked over to me. "No, you opened a door that the naga have needed open for a long time. They threw her from complete control of the naga, but the males still can't function without a leading…mother, if you will."

"I still feel guilty…"

"Don't."

He looked sternly into my face, but I turned away.

"So they didn't kill her?"

Kael began to laugh outright, and took me back to the caravan for some food.

More soon! Lol. I wanted Ruara to take over the naga, but that made my stomach squirm. It went not only a little off track of the plot, but pretty much tore the tracks up and threw them to separate parts of the world. Mmhmm… I love Zichrad…mmhmm…and Kael…mhmm…all naga rock…right on… lol


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a while since I updated. Sorry for that. I'm trying to map out where I want this to go. I think this adds a bit of depth to it.

Warning!! This chapter is a bit more graphic! Of course, it seems like nothing to me, but to others it might be…bad. In any case, sorry that it's a little darker, but it just came out that way. Maybe it was because I was in a bad mood….I bet that transfers into stories lol.

Disclaimer: the usual. I would let you all know when I started owning blizzard and WoW. You would see me on TV screaming "YES!!! I OWN THE GREATEST GAME-COMPANY EVER!! Oh, and I will be making World of Starcraft, or something similar."

Wouldn't that be cool??? Ok, maybe it is impossible, but hey, I can dream dangit!

In the Temple of the Moon, in the heart of Darnassus, everything appeared to be tranquil as usual. The room glowed ethereally as always, the water as crystalline as ever. It was so normal that the Night Elf Priestesses on the ground floor began to whisper. Tidings that their Queen was upset were to be known. Eyes unconsciously flicked to the upper levels where the lady resided during the day.

Tyrande herself looked the same. Her long gown was simple yet regal as always.

Truly, she seemed bored.

Her long lashes batted her cheeks. Her hair fluttered slightly in the breeze. The light from the pools below shown on her skin as she sighed.

Only her closest adversaries could tell that she was truly upset. She was an excellent actor, that was to be sure. However, only one other person knew the real reason she was so distressed. Despite the many rumors that were running through the city on a regular basis, she was not depressed that her love was _still_ in the emerald dream.

No, in all actuality, she had nearly forgotten that.

The long nails on her fingers tapped the marble quietly. She seemed ever serene as she gazed upon her people. Without so much as a whisper, she moved from the railing and glided to her plants, brushing the large leaves with feather touches. Her attention wavered from the greenery, and she settled on the silk couch that partly furnished her landing.

"Mistress Whisperwind, you have a messenger."

Unknown to her sentinel guard, Tyrandes heart beat quickened slightly. Her eyes slowly moved to the speakers face, and she nodded ever so slowly.

"Bring them to me, if you would." She requested, her voice sounding on the edges of boredom.

The night elf that came forward seemed tired. She strode over to her queen with her eyes lowered in respect, and bowed when she stopped in front of her mistresses table, before settling on one knee.

"My queen."

Tyrande attempted to read the other woman's emotions, but sighed and set her feet on the floor.

"You bring news, I take it?"

"Indeed, Lady."

The head of the night elf society examined her nails, seemingly bored. The sentinel below her nearly quivered.

"Proceed, Alya."

"Mistress, the group of sentinels you sent out have returned. They bring news of Greenleaf Town."

Here Alya paused, sucking in a breath. Tyrande's eyes snapped up to the still kneeling elf, and they widened.

Suddenly alive with energy, she leaned forward. "And? Have you news of what I sought? Of why the town has not responded to my missives?"

Alya shook slightly, sweat beading on her forehead.

"My Lady, the few sentinels who made it back are badly injured. Many died on the way here, and some even in the hands of our healers. Captain Watershine was barely able to give the report to her commander before passing out. I came to you as soon as possible. We raced across the land-"

"What fate has befallen Greenleaf?" Tyrande interrupted. Her eyes were alight with some fire. Her hands were like claws that gripped the cushion beneath her. "You alone know my interest with the place." When Alya did not immediately respond, Tyrande paled. "You cannot mean…"

"Tyrande, we could do nothing." Alya gasped. She was fighting back tears as the memory resurfaced. "The town was demolished. Burning…charred flesh…smoke…and everywhere, everywhere, the stench of death was heavy. We weep freely still at the massacre. It…"

"And the people?!" Tyrande slid to her knees, grasping at the other woman's hands, encouraging her to look at the queen. "Where are they?"

Alya let the tears fall then, her head shaking, body jerking uncontrollably.

"Dead!" She cried. "Dead! All dead! At the hands of the torturers, Mother Bless! They were desecrated! Their stomachs split! We found the woman in a pile, naked and skinned! The men were hung, they were hung! They were killed the easiest! D-dead!" Alya sobbed hard, falling forward until her head pressed onto the cool marble.

Tyrande was frozen, her mouth slightly agape in horror.

"The children? Alya, pray tell they…they weren't…"

Hoarsely, Alya ground out, "Dead." Her frame rose slightly until she faced her queen, mere inches from the royal face. "Hung by their innards, some still screaming when we reached them." Her eyes were haunted, deep pits of blackness. Tyrande shook slightly.

"No…By the Goddess…"

Alya's eyes strayed over Tyrande's shoulder, seeing something else, something far away.

"We prayed for as long as we could, hoping, hoping their souls weren't lost to…" Her eyes turned furious, "weren't lost to THAT DAMN MONSTER ARTHAS!" She screamed, eyes bulging and fists clenched.

Her energy gone, Alya slumped to the ground, eyes half closing.

"Blood…death…burning…." She moaned.

Tyrande crawled backwards away, leaning against the couch.

"My lady?" A sentinel suddenly spoke from the ramp. Tyrande looked up at her, and noticed a crowd had formed.

Slowly, a young Apprentice Priestess moved past the other onlookers, coming forward to kneel next to the dirty sentinel Alya. She pressed her index and middle finger to the still mumbling warrior's forehead, and with a word sent the woman to a dreamless sleep.

"She will wake in an hour, Priestess Whisperwind." The girl whispered. Her eyes were wide as she bowed herself from her queens presence.

Tyrande nodded, and stood slowly, waving away the crowd. "Be gone. Not a word will be uttered to the townspeople of this incidence, or what has been said."

Here eyes fell on Alya, who was lying on the floor.

"Guards, carry her to a room please, and bring me when she awakens."

It was indeed an hour before Alya woke, and in that time Tyrande sat down and had a good cup of tea. When the guards came for her, they found her staring out the window at the swaying grasses, her eyes clouded.

Alya had bathed and changed, now wearing a simple blue dress. She was sitting in a chair, staring at the door until it opened.

Tyrande nearly jumped in fright when she entered the room to find Alya staring at her.

"Are you…do you feel any better?" She asked softly.

"No, my lady."

Tyrande nodded slightly. "I see." She touched her chin softly, and watched the still tired woman. "I will make this brief. Was there any sign of…what holds my interest?"

Alya blinked slowly. "No, my lady. They…they must have taken them. I searched as well as I could, but-"

"Ok. Were there any signs of where they headed?"

"No, my lady. But we came across a caravan of blood elves and naga shortly after…"

Tyrande's eyes sparkled with interest.


	10. Chapter 10

YAY!! Chapter ten! And a whole 14 reviews…yay? Yay me?

Anyways, back to Ruara and Kael. This little chapter might seem like it doesn't get the plot moving, but I assure you, its kinda needed.

Disclaimer:

Dear Disclaimer…I am really, really, REALLY sick of having to put one of these things every chapter! So hows about everyone realize that no, I don't own any major companies that would have anything on this site. I am just another fan with a little bit of creativity and some free time.

Mmmmm….romance…something my relationship in life is lacking, therefore found its way into my stories…+looks around+ wait, did my boyfriend hear that? Whoops!

-

The rain was really depressing. Again I wiped my brow, frowned, and removed the cloth band tied to it. The thing dripped for a minute, before I wrung and shook it out. Once it was tied securely to my forehead once more, I peered up the dark path. Nothing stirred on the road.

With a murmur to the animal beneath me, I turned and galloped back to the caravan.

"All clear?" Zichrad confirmed. The water was running rivets down his neck and over his shoulders.

I nodded. "Kael…?"

"Still in his tent. He said nobody was to come in."

I flicked a lock of hair from dripping in my face and blew a bit of air out of my nose. "Well, we are behind schedule too far to sit around and wait for him to be ready whenever." I slipped from the saddle. "Be back in a bit. If my head is missing, get on Vashj's nerves for me."

Zichrad was still chuckling when I entered the tent. It was nice to be in a dry place for a moment. From the looks of things, Kael hadn't done any serious unpacking, but his box of magical instruments was definitely missing an orb or two. I stuck my nose around a few corners and into a few rooms, but his quarters were clearly empty.

"Right." I said quietly, pushing the tent flap aside so I could exit. Zichrad looked at me surprised. Shaking my head, I rolled my shoulders and popped my back, cloak shifting. "He isn't in there."

Zichrad sighed. "We need to move out. You know how short a temper Vashj is running these days."

Nodding absent-mindedly, I wrung the water out of the bottom of my shirt. It was a dark cloth, as were my pants. The leather and metal were stored for their safety against the elements.

"He's probably on some hill, having fun with the lightening." I yawned. The bastards still wouldn't let me sleep, giving me multiple other tasks to do. Along with me, they weren't letting Givious heal anybody- including me. My side was aching something fierce, and my arm was stiff.

"Didn't you tell him that isn't safe?"

"Did you think he would actually listen?"

That got Zichrad, and while he was trying to think of a response, I leapt back onto my horse and looked around.

"Might as well get everyone moving and heading out. This should only take a few minutes." Hiking up my shirt and tying it out of my way, I gave Zichrad a nod before riding out of our makeshift encampment.

For a while I just followed the deer path that led through the forest, but soon realized that the deer wouldn't make trails to spots where they were open for attacks. Gritting my teeth, I veered my mount off course and began to trudge up the nearest hill, swearing up and down the street that I would scold Kael as soon as I found his lightening fried ass.

Mud that was packed onto hoofs made good projectiles, projectiles that kept me ancy the whole way up. I finally was down to merely twitching at every "ker-plop" they made when I reached the top of the hill.

This had to be where Kael was, because the trees were clear and you could see the area all around from the top. As the highest point, it would be most attracting to lightening.

Indeed, there was Kael, several orbs around him, chanting some odd thing under his breath.

Grunting, I leapt from the bare-back beast and stomped my way over to Kael through the mud.

"Listen here big boy." I started, "The crew is setting out. We don't have time to play with lightening. I know," I said, holding up a hand as he started to interject, "lighting is a fun thing to watch. But we gotta head out. Zichrad is getting everything ready-"

"Get down!"

Kael leapt at me, catching me off guard and pinning me when we landed in the mud.

A split second after he did so, lightning struck the little thin pole he had set up in the ground. The entire area filled with blue light for a moment, and Kael's eyes were illuminated past their arcane-glowy norm.

They were a penetrating green, sprinkled with blue light. Their complexity and beauty made me gasp, before the moment was gone.

Kael rose slowly, looking at his now deformed rod. It was half melted and red hot.

"Sorry about your rod thingy, but, ah, Kael…could you help me up?" I asked. Laughing, he reached out a hand for me to grasp.

It didn't help.

I was stuck in the mud.

"Grahhh…..nyuhhhh…." I groaned, pulling on Kael's hand and trying to lever myself up. He was making similar noises, digging his heels in the mud and yanking.

Without warning, he stopped pulling, and my continued force brought him vaulting on to me.

"Dammit Kael! I'm stuck in the mud!" I reached a hand up and tried to wipe rain from my face. He started to laugh his head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He sniggered and covered his mouth, still laying on me.

"You just wiped mud all over your face!"

Horrified, I started to rub my arm across my head, but stopped when I noticed more mud on that.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him. He just continued laughing, but reached down and wiped more mud on me!

Outraged, I grabbed a big glob of wet, goopy mud and without thinking, threw it right in his face.

Silence fell over the both of us. He was shocked out of his mind, and I was terrified that I might have just stepped over the boundary line.

"Ohh…" he rasped, leaning over to grab something by my face. "this is WAR!"

I was introduced to a huge ball of runny mud, and shrieked, wiping the most of it off of my face and neck.

"You JERK!" I pushed his chest, and slid down the hill backwards a bit, less stuck in the mud. "You are SO not going to get away with that!!" He was a few feet away, getting up and starting to run for the trees as I mounded a huge armful of dirt together and started chucking balls at him.

"Take that!" I shouted as they made contact. He was about to escape into the forest when vines slithered down and trapped him.

"AHHHH!!!" He screamed, and struggled against them. I laughed.

"Ruara! Save me! These trees are trying to kill me!!" He wiggled and jerked around, fear rolling off of him.

"Why would they kill you?" I asked, gathering more mud.

"How should I know!? Maybe they are blood thirsty trees!!!"

I grinned as I saw a pile of pebbles. Mmm…my secret ingredient…

"I haven't ever heard of blood thirsty trees…" in went the pebbles, along with some weird fungus.

"While your hanging there, I think a bit of revenge is in order." With an armful of my concoction, I waltzed over to him, grinning like a mad-woman. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare…" he whispered.

BLAT!

…Apparently I would…

The trees released him at my command, and he tore after me up the hill, loosing his footing as much as I, his eyes filled with revenge.

I slipped going down the other side, and landed on my butt. Spinning, I faced him and started throwing more, the trees using vines to continue supplying me.

"Oh, so you want to play that way, huh?" Kael asked. A ball of mud formed in the air, and he began spinning it, eye bright green as he cast.

I stopped throwing balls. "Kael…"

BAM!

I took the full force of the compacted mud-rock ball in the chest, and it threw my back into the mud with a gross splat. The wind was knocked out of me, and I wheezed, trying to focus on the vines above me.

"AHHAHHHhhhahaha….I taught you a thing or two about using your gifts!! hahahah-…Ruara?"

I grinned inwardly. Let him think he hurt me…

His squishy footsteps got a bit closer, still warned away at his thinking I was planning something. Which I was, but he didn't know that.

"…Ruara, are you okay?"

I moaned, rolling my head a bit, but grabbing a handful of the slimyest goo yet.

He came rushing over now, turning me face up and wiping my face clean. "Are you hurt?"

Lightening fast I was on him, pushing him back up and gripping on to his shoulder, my cloak hanging to his knees. For a moment, we were balanced, him teetering on his feet, surprised, and me in a ball on his chest, growling.

Then down we went, his back smacking and burrowing into the mud. I waited a moment so he could realize what was going on, before pressing the goo I had into his handsome, chiseled, angelic face.

I leaned back, still straddling him, laughing my ass off.

"You totally fell for that!" I howled. He was disgustingly throwing muck off of his face, sending me death glares.

"The oldest trick in the book and you fell for it!"

He rolled his eyes, and I stilled my laughing, watching him.

"Hey," I said, poking his shoulder, "you aren't mad at me, are you?"

His gaze, turned elsewhere until then, snapped to me as he shot me death glares.

"I was worried about you, Ruara!" He growled. I shivered. The rain must have gotten colder… "I lose my control sometimes, and I thought I actually hurt you!"

I took hold of my elbows and gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry. But it was the perfect setup. How could I even resist?"

He continued glaring at me.

I sighed, and leaned down to give him a hug. "I'm sorry, Kael'Thas. I won't trick you like that again, okay? You using super-blood-elf-powers means serious." Leaning back, I wiped a bit of mud from his face that he missed. I ended up smearing it, and giggled.

Somehow his hand got up and was holding the back of my head. I stopped giggling and stared at him. He had a soft look on his face, absent of the fury he held before.

Losing control of my body to some other entity, I slowly leaned towards him. My eyes fluttered closed against my will, and his breath could be felt against my face.

Briefly I wondered if he could feel my breath, before his lips had met mine.

Warmth, countering the cold of rain and wind, slowly began to fill my body as we kissed. My mind was blank, moving on pure instinct as I braced myself with one hand on his shoulder, the other cupping that perfect jaw line. One of his hands strayed to my lower back, warming my skin under his touch.

Ah, his touch. Such a wonderful thing to feel. Light, soft caresses, slow and steady until I had pressed my body closer to his. His skin was warm and soft, to the point where I removed my hand from his face to trail it down his chest. Even through the shirt I felt him shudder. He gripped me closer, rolling us until he was shielding me from the rain. His tongue nearly made me jump as he ran it over my lips before parting them with ease to delve into my mouth.

I held down a moan. Oh, but he tasted wonderful. I ran my hands down his back, earning myself a constrained sound of approval from him, one that made me press my eyes closed tighter and move my body ever so slightly with pleasure.

Upon doing so, I noted our close proximity. His entire body was pressing on mine, his waist close on mine in between my legs. Well, I guess I was straddling him before we rolled…

His hand brushed my chest as it moved towards the ground to hold him but, but the mere slight contact in such an unexpected manner made me let out a gasp as pleasure wormed through me, and sudden want for him became all too apparent. A moan followed the gasp, and the kiss heated swiftly. I felt an ache build up somewhere deep inside me, and we simultaneously shuddered.

Slowly, as if uncertain if this terrain was allowed for access, his hand brushed over my chest again, the tip of his pinky barely hitting my nipple. But that was enough.

With another moan I unconsciously pressed my waist tighter to him, and I nearly ignored the warning lights that sprang up in my head, until I took a breath and my eyes peeled open a slit.

Ohh….this was bad. No, scratch that. _Very _bad.

Lightening fast, I was out from under him and scrambling towards my horse. My mind was running overtime, a million thoughts running through my head, all conveying the same conclusion that _that was a bad idea_. My muscles were shaking uncontrollably as I vaulted to her back.

"To camp, please." I whispered, and looked over at Kael.

He was on his feet, still somewhat disoriented, but was staring at me with those eyes.

"Ruara…what are you-"

"No, Prince, I'm leaving."

I knew if I let him say something, it would compromise both my concrete motion of getting the _hell_ out of there and my sanity. The implications of one sentence from that man at this time would be too many to count. The emotions are running high, thoughts clouded, and he could say something he doesn't mean or could regret later.

Sure, the abrupt manner that I was leaving him would be misleading, but I was so sure that later, when he came to straighten this out, I would be able to explain all of this.

With a slight nicker, my horse took off back into the trees, leaving a confused Prince, drenched in rain and want, in the clearing.

-

Heh, I had fun with the mud scene. And that was my first real romance-like scene….yea…

Uhm…If you review, I get help with what I might have done wrong. Also, you might give me ideas… like Fluttercanon. Hehehehe….wont we all find out….

Yea, that reminds me. Fluttercanon, I was totally thinking I was going to trash this story. I had no idea where I wanted it to go. You gave me the perfect nudge!! Thank you!!!

And from this point on, if you review, I will reply! Yay for people who actually read my stuff!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all!

This is a lot shorter than how I wanted it, but I need my sleep-ums and wanted to post as much before I go on a trip. Heading to Vegas baby! Whoo! Anyways, I will be gone for a few days and won't be able to write down a lot, so I will be posting whatever I write after this tomorrow night, and that will be it for a few days!! ( Also, theses may not be fully edited, and when I get back I will go back and fix all the errors, and put a few chapters together to make a bigger, longer one. Or, if you like them shorter, let me know! (that's what reviews are for!)

Not a lot of action fighting bloody goodness going on in this chapter, but I had fun writing it with my kitten Isis in my lap! She is my inspiration! –Pets kitten and adores it.- Meow!

…No I am not a crazy cat person. Not that those are bad people. ; )

Ok! On with the story-ness!

(I don't own blizzard awesomeness, and I would be honored if you even wondered so )

---

Givious was the first to see me luckily. He was whistling some light tune while packing bags of arcane goodies into his wagon, but stopped and stared at me as I neared him.

He looked like a fish, really. His jaw slacked and he blinked a few times, before shaking his head.

"What nonsense have you been up to?" He asked, setting the last bag under cover and grabbing my horse under the chin to lead her to my wagon.

"I went to bring Kael back, but caught him in the middle of some lightening business. He threw me to the ground to keep us from getting struck, but we ended up in a mud fight." I had to control the speed at which I spoke, adrenaline still running through me.

Givious stared again at me. "Kael'Thas? In a mud fight?"

Realizing that was something kings weren't supposed to do, I blushed and decided to keep my mouth shut after this.

He only smiled though, and shook his head. "I think you are doing some good to the man. The stress of leadership was always heavy on his shoulders." He glanced at my mud caked clothes, and chuckled. "Let's get you cleaned up then, alright?"

I nodded and let him lead me to my small wagon.

With fresh clothes and a clean cloak on, I felt a lot calmer. Slowly I ran a hand down my face, gathering my calm and boxing my raging emotions.

Givious was outside when I emerged, going over a checklist with another elf.

"Is Zichrad getting everything together?" I asked, stepping down into the muck. The rain appeared to be lightening, the clouds thinning.

"Mmmmhmmm…" Givious marked off a few things, clearly not paying me much heed. "Listen, the lightening rods he will be bringing in direly need to stay dry. The components making up the structure of results is highly volatile in this stage of-"

"Right, well, I think I will go check up with Zichrad then." When he started talking magics, I started walking. They were a little too advanced for my knowledge.

After a few minutes of walking, I was called over to help position crates.

"Lady, could you give us a hand? We could fit all of these in this wagon before…"

I stepped up to the back of the wagon, lifted the flap, and took a look around.

"No, no, you didn't keep a straight pattern. I told you this earlier, I swear-"

"Uhm, Lady…"

"Hm?" I removed my head from the wagon, my arms still holding a crate of supplies.

Zichrad stood before me, looking over at Givious and making gestures. Seeing he had my attention, he nodded.

"So, did you find Kael?"

After a minute, I managed to close my jaw.

Yes, I was that good at putting something away from mind.

"Right…about that…" Grunting, I put the crate in the right place. "Hmpf…ok, try it now…good…" I smoothed my hair back and leapt down to stand next to Zichrad. "I was just looking for you." We moved towards my wagon and Givious, who was still arguing with who looked like the guy in charge of the place of things. "See, I found him, but I don't know if he remembers that we are leaving. He was, ah, a bit distracted when I told him." I tied down the sides of the wagon, and moved around to the back. Zichrad followed. I glanced at him and caught a confused and worried expression. "Well, he was still messing with that lightening stuff. You can go get him if you want. I personally don't want to get charged with random bolts of electricity." Givious threw his hands up in the air in defeat and stormed over to us.

"Honestly, there was a time when magic users were actually listened to. I told the man, I told him the _he _can deal with Kael'Thas when the man comes back to find he doesn't have a place to put his toys-"

"I don't have a place to put my what now?"

We all turned to stare at Kael, who apparently hadn't had time to change. His clothes were covered in mud, some even still on his face. In his arms he carried his instruments of electrical demise.

"Your…ah…your items there, my Lord…"

"Uhm…sir, you have something on your face…" Zichrad murmured. I held back a giggle, but lost the feeling when Kael stared at me.

"Yes, thank you, I know. Are you saying Siroch didn't leave me some space? Honestly, I need to have a word with that man…" he trailed off as he walked away, leaving two amused and one bewildered people.

"…Mud?" Zichrad finally choked out. My giggle escaped, and Givious covered his smile with a hand.

"Never mind Zichrad." I said, waving at him with a hand before vaulting into my wagon. "I think we are heading out soon though."

-

Two hours later and I was still sitting in the back of my wagon, jostling now and then as the road bumped and turned. My eyes were boring holes in the other side of wood. My hands clutched my elbows, tucking them in, me knees bent slightly. For two hours I sat, and thought nothing.

I had cleared my mind. Yes, it had taken two hours. I was almost ashamed that Kael could sneak into my thought so well, as if I was not guarded nor attempting to rid my mind of him.

When I was a clean slate, blank of any emotion, I considered my recent…encounter with the king of the blood elves.

Was I ashamed? No, he was making movements as much as I. Was I surprised? Only slightly. I had sensed that this was coming. Was I mad? No, not really. Was I proud? I-

…Proud?

What was there to be proud of? We kissed, yes. It's not like it was my sole intent on seducing the handsome prince. Never was it my intention on liking him-

My eyes widened.

I threw that line of though far, far away.

Nothing to be proud of. Right.

But…his face…

My eyes slid slowly closed, and his face appeared in my mind. Laughing, smiling at something I said or did. That perpetual quirk of his lips, only at the corner, telling me he was amused in front of others. His eyes, serious as he discussed battle plans. His strong hands helping load the cargo, arms flexing with power. Arms that were wrapped around me, hands that brushed my features, eyes that gazed heatedly at me…

His lips, pressing to mine…

Without thought I brushed my lips with the pads of my fingers, amazed that he would touch his own to mine.

He was almost too handsome to be real.

Yes, that was the whole thing. Not real. It couldn't be. A king of a wronged race, kissing one of the opposing faction? Unheard of. There was no way he ever would kiss me in his right mind, let me feel him back…

Let me cup that perfectly chiseled jaw, brush that masculine chest, press myself onto that angelic figure, kiss those too sweet lips…

"Hello Lady Elf."

I jumped so hard and so fast I gave myself whiplash. Blushing furiously, I busied myself with setting my few items around in their crate, before cleaning my blade as Givious made himself comfortable, sitting in my wagon with crossed legs.

"Ah, you caught me daydreaming Givious." I said almost too quickly, catching myself only barely. I grimaced inwardly. Daydreaming? What was I, a youngling?

"Daydreaming?" He repeated. Damn.

"Interesting, that is was Kael'Thas said as well." He peered at me for a second as I froze with shock. "He blushed like that also."

Swiftly I bottled up my still raging emotions, turned, and smiled at him. "I'm sure I have no idea why His Majesty would respond like that to a simple greeting." Nodding, I placed my sword in its proper place, grabbed my bow, and put one foot on the back of my wagon.

"If you are looking for Zichrad, I do not know of his whereabouts, I was-"

"Daydreaming, was it?" He paused long enough for me to gulp, before smiling. "But I am here to talk to _you_, dear…Ruara."

I turned back to him, reading his face and eyes. They glinted in the dull light that sifted through the rain.

He knew too much…

"Oh, don't worry, I don't think any of the other men know enough old tongue to recognize that very…simple names meaning." My neck muscles tensed. "Or the significance that a King would use such a…pet name on someone who is, as he says, just a friend." His grin was smooth and handsome.

Sly, sneaky, devil bastard…

"So, _Ruara_…" he taunted me, enticing me to stay. I pulled myself back into the wagon and set my bow down softly, his eyes following my movements.

"Anything…interesting…happen today?"

His sly, smooth, "i-know-it-all" grin broke into a larger, toothier one, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Rat bastard." I snapped, and settled on the floor, crossing my arms. A slow blush was creeping on my cheeks despite my attempts to hold it back.

"So something _did_ happen!" He said, and clapped. "Amazing. This is the first time Kael'Thas has shown affection to one since-"

"What did he say?" I asked, suddenly bracing my hands on his knees, my face peering into his, eager for answers of the other party. "Did he confide into you on the matter? Or were you merely bluffing to find something out?"

Givious raised an eyebrow before swatting my arm playfully. "Ruara you sly fox- you think you can have at me with your sneaky words, find ways around my barriers to get what you seek to know. Do you think you could trick me into confiding something I may or may not know?"

I pouted, sitting back.

"You could have merely asked."

Before I jumped at the chance inside of what Kael was thinking, I pondered what could transpire after any of my ideal questions. After a few minutes of thinking and tapping one of my long fingers to my chin, I looked up at Givious from under my lashes. His smile faltered, and he gulped.

"So you have spoken with Kael'Thas recently, have you?" I purred. Givious narrowed his eyes and studied me for hidden intents. "Did he say something you think I might have an interest in? Is that why you came to me?" I batted my lashes, and he gulped again. He had to lick his lips before answering.

"In all actuality, all pretenses aside, it was a more a matter of what he did _not_ confide that has me worried."

I held my composure. Barely.

"Are you sure?" I leaned towards him, reaching out a sleek hand to rest on his knee. "He did not say something about…the mud?"

Silence ensued for a few moments, before we both broke out in laughter.

I leaned back and rested my head against the still jostling wood, taking a deep breath.

"That was too much fun." Givious gasped, finding his voice. "You are very good at such mind and word games."

I merely nodded, but peeled an eye open, waiting for him to explain his presence.

"Kael'Thas was…off…after he cleaned up. Kept fussing with his clothes, his scent, his hair. When I asked, he didn't give me a straight answer. Rather, he told me to check on you." His eyes studied me. "Although, that was answer enough, in an under the table way."

I nodded. Politics. I hated the mind games the leaders had to play with everyone.

"Givious, can I trust you with a secret that may sway some peoples view of the good king Kael'Thas?" I whispered with a swift glance around me.

He nodded, all joking aside.

I spat it out quickly before I lost nerve. "We kissed." That being said, I sat back again and crossed my arms.

-

Bad place to stop, dont hate me, but i am SLEEPY! and sleepy means not as good story. which nobody wants. so tomorrow i will try to write more, but i will be throwing a fourth of july party a day early, cuz my flight is on the actual fourth. no offense to anybody who doesnt celabrate the 4th.

gahd, the amount of things that arent politically correct things to say...really, who cares? i am pretty hard to offend...

anyways, me and my kittie are going to SLEEP! -Isis purrs-

Isis: Ya damn right we are!

Me:Shush!


	12. Chapter 12 Hold on one seck

Yea...no...

I'm trying really hard to both go back and fix stuff, along with continue on. I don't think I ever even had a plot for this...just kinda plugged along and had a good time. Now I'm looking at it going "This...this is embarresing."

Aw hell...

Sorry...I will try to work on this. But seriously...soo much stuff!!


	13. Chapter 13

_I apologize for the shortness of this and for the lack of apparent effort put into this story. Life is being very bitchy right now. Also, if this chapter does not seem to fully line up with the rest of the past chapters...sorry again. But I'm trying to weave a plot halfway through a story. Which means I'm pulling ideas out of my ass. Give me a break please._

_I am not the all powerful all mighty Blizzard, who can pull awesomeness out of thin air._

_(Page Break isn't working.)_

Givious was allowed to heal people again. After a recent encounter with some corrupt Dryads and Furbolgs, some of the men were sick, and every healing hand was needed. I, however, was exhausted from lack of sleep. My limbs shook, and I could hardly complete any task that required physical strain. With all of the time I found myself with, what could I do but analyze my current situation?

I had been avoiding Kael. I knew it was childish, but I didn't have the energy required for confrontation. Maybe Kael'Thas knew that too, so he kept busy with other things.

Givious was an amazing friend. He told me all about the black temple, and the many guards there. Apparently there were many demons in the temple, but if I stayed in the right areas, there would be no real confrontation.

I could hardly even imagine making it to the portal. I had no real life, as far as I knew, beyond the town that seemed like ages ago. I had friends in Kael's troops, and a few naga. But living permanently at the temple…

I bit my lip as we rode through the forestry. What if Kael'Thas had a lover? Someone who would hate and banish me? Where would I go then? And what if Kael's master, who I was guessing was Illidan Stormrage, refused to allow me to live there? Could Kael overrule him? Or would I be killed, after all of this effort?

I didn't have the energy to worry, so I merely pondered the many outcomes. The caravan was moving and working around me, trundling down the forest path. I nodded at one warrior, smiled at another. Farther back Zichrad was giving orders to his men about the nights watch. I, of course, was on every night's watchman list. It seemed at night I was more awake, and in tune.

The sun was setting when a scout rode in hurriedly. The men around me tensed and relaxed; we were almost to the last leg of our journey, reaching the portal.

From my position at the top of the last hill, I could look down and watch as Kael received the report. I found myself sighing and admiring his physique, unbelievably attracted to the King, as I was sure so many other women were. I missed his company: perhaps before bed I could catch him and we could talk.

Lost as I was in my plans for catching the king accidentally when he was in the middle of removing his armor, I did not immediately notice the uproar. It became crystal clear, however, when my mount screamed and reared at the sudden burst of angry shouts coming from the men. My eyes snapped to the reigns, which I, in my sleepy stupor, was not holding. Fear tapped into my reserve of adrenaline; I shrieked and grabbed for the piece of leather even as I knew I was falling.

When I realized I had been caught, my horse quieted, I thought it was Zichrad. He had been closest, somewhere just behind me, but these arms were not covered in scales. Then my mind flicked over the possibility of Givious, but dropped that idea when I remembered he was a twig. The last split second before I looked into the face I guessed a random guard. The last person I would have guessed would have been Vashj.

Or so I thought.

No, the naga bitch had not caught me. Not even in opposite land would she do that.

Kael'Thas blinked back at my most likely bewildered look. "I would like to hold a meeting, if you would like to come."

Just like a well rested King to have such a dignified response after saving my life. Jerk.

I nodded feebly, my heart racing. Was his mind scattering too? As he set me down, I tried to notice if his hands were shaking. Did he feel as warm as I did? Was he remembering the day on the hill? Could he imagine my lips as clearly as I could his?

I caught myself when he walked away without a second glance, scooping all of the lost and scattered ideas back into a little box I sealed and chained closed. I think Givious was inspecting me for any damage, but the image of Kael, so cool even after the long time since we had spoken, was burned perfectly into my eyes.

I knew Givious saw, I knew, and I didn't care.

_(Page Break still not working)_

_Sorry again for the shortness!! Please bear with me readers! -cries-_


	14. Chapter 14

_This is the last of the pre-written stuff- stuff that had been saved before my crappy luck spree. Yeah._

_So if after this it gets choppy or goes faster... my bad. In my defense... this began forming pre-WoW. So. Three expansions later i'm finishing. Let's all just be happy that it's getting done- and forget the pace haha_

_I don't own Blizzard content_

* * *

For some reason I didn't realize we were alone in the tent until he shifted. It was then that the temperature in the tent exceeded inhumane, the walls started closing in, and sweat began to prickle my back. I stole a glance at him; he was cool and collected as always, not even glancing my way. I quickly brought my vision back to the table before us, trying to reign in whatever that giddy feeling was.

"Ruara…"

I jumped a foot, blinking and looking at him eagerly, ready to eat up his every word.

"Kael…about the other day…" My traitorous mouth! He now looked uncomfortable, blushing slightly.

"There is no need for explanation. I… I regret my actions."

Regret? What was this? My chest seemed to be caving in. Was it nothing then? Was I nothing to him, nothing but a burden?

I couldn't say anything, because we heard Vashj and Zichrad coming towards the tent. Kael turned away from me, inspecting the map before him. I was left to feebly stare at my hands.

Vashj entered, swiftly examined the two of us, and grinned. Without a word to Zichrad, she slithered over and sat next to Kael, sliding her hand onto his knee and peering with feigned interest at the map.

Unreasonable rage exploded in me when he did nothing. I trembled lightly, restraining myself barely enough to smile tightly and greet Zichrad, who looked uncomfortable.

My senses keened. I didn't want to be cooped up in the tent, but my fatigue stayed my outburst. Givious entered the tent a moment later, his fingers still sparkling with light.

"Sorry, one of the men didn't watch what was around him and his foot got crushed by a wagon."

It seemed he was the last person to be in on the meeting. Kael now stood, instantly commanding the attention of everyone. I couldn't forget the day he became so undone that he blasted Givious and I.

"If you have yet to hear, we are apparently being followed."

I looked up for a moment, but swerved my eyes from his face quickly enough that I did not catch his eyes.

"Who?"

Kael pressed his fingertips to the table, leaning on it. "Seemingly all of the Alliance."

"What?" I spluttered, forgetting my shyness.

"Three battalions at least are far enough away we need not worry. I believe they are being sent to Darkshore."

"Your magic tells us nothing else?" Vashj hissed, eyes glaring at where he indicated.

His magic. Of course. He only needed to see their smoke from campfires.

"Humans?" Zichrad queried, timid. He was still unused to speaking freely.

"Yes. But there are two sentinel hunting parties that are following a path eerily similar to our own. They are pressing from the north, making our march more and more dangerous."

"From the north…" I whispered, and traced my finger along their route. "And from the…west…"

Kael continued. "What's more, the sentinels are battling the orcs to our southeast. We are quickly running out of the wilder woods, where we are no doubt safer than in the middle of a warzone."

"I told you!" Vashj snarled. "We stayed too long at the lakes! Had we left sooner, the orcs would still be south for winter, and the elves snow bound!"

"Quiet, Vashj!"

I ignored the argument that stormed around me, eyeing where Zichrad had marked the humans, elves, and orcs placement.

Something tickled my thoughts. I closed my eyes, tuning out the others, focusing on the feeling.

Without warning, I saw I wolf- a shaman's spirit wolf- racing through the undergrowth. It dodged vines, trees and roots with ease and grace, tearing across the land.

And behind it rode a Night Elf on a mighty saber, regal as she too sped along. Priestess markings were everywhere, and another symbol I felt I should recognize…

The wolf skittered to a stop, the elf following suite.

"Yes?" She asked.

The world slowed, focused and unfocused. The wolf froze too, looked up and around it for a moment, before leaning its head back and howling into the tree boughs.

I fell back into my chair, panting. My arms ached, and I realized I had gripped my sword in one hand and the table with another.

I knew the wolf. Somehow, its fur and markings struck some deep memory in me. But how would I be familiar with an enemy shaman? And why was the night elf working with it?

"Ruara?"

I blinked, looking up at Kael, who was leaning over me. Gulping, I felt my muscles lock.

"Are you alright?"

I didn't know. "Yes."

He watched me for another moment. A flash of concern crossed his face, but Vashj brought him back to the map with a hiss.

"Anu-iszera'ther_a_." I whispered. Zichrad watched me.

"What does that mean?" He asked after a moment.

Kael paused in a discussion with Vashj. "What did she say?"

I frowned, still looking at the map. "Anu-iszera'_therA!_"

Vashj slid from the tent, and began calling orders. Zichrad looked from me to Kael. I met the king's eyes willingly, questioning to see if I might be wrong…

"Do you think…?"

"Rhok'ilisar." I whispered, and glanced around.

He looked like he was thinking very hard. "When?"

I bit my lip, looking back at the map. After a short calculation, I looked back to find him closer. "Tor'Elunenor."

Before I could blink he was out of the tent. I slumped, rubbing my forehead. What had it meant? How could my fellow elves have possibly found us so easily? And why exactly where they so desperate to stop us?

Kael re-entered and waved a hand, sending all of the loose materials into crates as he stared hard at me.

"They wouldn't throw themselves into battle so eagerly," I said, knowing what he wanted. "They would wait until the lumber mills started, so they can attack the non-fighters."

"They want the orcs on us too."

My eyes met his briefly before I studied my wrist with interest. It wasn't a question, but I thought so too.

He paused, steeling himself I imagine. "The… the Dark Portal. Do you know what it is?"

I nodded, glancing at the door as I heard the camp being packed with haste.

"Well, it's been opened. The little itch of a war that the Horde and Alliance has been scratching at? It has all but disappeared as the Legion provides them with a common enemy."

"They have come to see the Outlands as the enemy- my own, as their enemy."

My eyes flicked to the random objects flying around the room and settling themselves.

"Caught in a crossfire," I murmured.

He nodded.

"So…" I took a deep breath, "We are going straight to Outland."

Silence. I told myself not to look at him, told myself that I shouldn't, but I had to see how he would handle this.

His eyes were wide and blank, as though he was seeing something else. The tips of his ears trembled.

"Yes. Straight to Outland. Straight to the Black Temple."

I swallowed and stood to face him. "Straight to my death?"

This time he didn't even try to answer. I left the tent to gather my things.

The darkness of this night did not comfort me.

* * *

"When have I asked for a favor Staghelm, when?" Tyrande finally snapped, and Fandral jerked in surprise at her tone, "I have let you plot against me and the like for _years _with nothing said! I have only ever helped and aided the Cenarion Circle and its followers! I protected the memory of your son when others sought to defile it! And now," she took a breath, a light entering her eyes that made Fandral grip his staff, "Now that I need your help, you seek to turn it against me, you try to humiliate me to the point of stepping down."

Rising, she narrowed her eyes, "Well, this is me standing above you, Staghelm, and telling you that you cannot count upon me for personal favors. I will save her without you."

The Archdruid watched the High Priestess storm from his rooms, shocked.

Tyrande squinted despite the lowering light in Darnassus, gripping her dress' skirts hard and forcing any who saw her step aside with haste. The Temple soon loomed before her, and she only calmed when she stood in the soft glow before Elune.

"Tor'Elunenor… I will save you then…"

* * *

_Hokay so, more coming soon, getting this sob over with_

_Oh, and there is a big twist next chappy. What? I'm hinting at stuff now?_

_geez i'm tired of this one haha_


End file.
